


抓住一颗流星

by Evathehuman



Series: 不是新娘系列三部曲 [2]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-26 21:09:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 46,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19776469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evathehuman/pseuds/Evathehuman
Summary: CP: （前男友）蘑卡、托雷斯/哈维、卡西/萨拉时间线：2012欧洲杯期间。本部结局：不虐（真的不虐）的BE(全系列是HE)，狗血预警。本部出场角色：哈维、托雷斯、卡西、普约尔、比利亚、佩佩-雷纳、梅西、皮克、胡安马塔、小白、拉莫斯、萨拉。备注：作者2014之后就没有回复过AO3评论，因此本翻译未授权，如有不妥立刻删除。译者偏好注释：将原文非对话中的所有“Iker”翻译成卡西，而不是“伊克尔”。再注释：详细描写皇萨球员冲突，但我保证作者没有对任何一个人有恶意。Summary：哈维-赫尔南德斯长大了，陷入恋爱，跟随西班牙拿到了2012欧洲杯，以上顺序不一定对。Never A Bride不是新娘的某种续集，但你不一定需要看完第一部。原著地址：http://archiveofourown.org/works/621615





	1. Finding Fault

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Catch a Falling Star](https://archiveofourown.org/works/621615) by [Flywoman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flywoman/pseuds/Flywoman). 



1\. 找茬儿

当哈维与巴塞罗那其他被国家队因2012欧洲杯而征召的队友一起出现在马德里的训练场地的时候，他被每一个人都热情地接待了，除了他最想见的那个人。  
“到时候了，你们这些他妈的懒虫。”佩佩-雷纳在他们踏入酒店的大堂时候不知道从哪儿跳了出来，向他们慢跑过来，脸上带着灿烂的微笑，然后给了哈维一个结实的拥抱。  
哈维在他的冲击力下向后跳了一下，然后举起手回抱他。守门员宽阔的后背让他没法完全把手臂环在对方身上，“嗨，胖子，我们也想念你。”

“没有杀死你的……”佩佩开始唱，耸着肩，“随便，不过很高兴你最后决定加入我们，你个矮子。”然后他看向杰拉德-皮克，“你们终于来了，我有点烦我是这里唯一有幽默感的人了。”

“抱歉，”杰拉德一边说一边眨了眨眼，“我们只是要在来这里的路上顺便去拿个奖杯罢了。”

“国王杯只不过是个安慰奖。”哈维-阿隆索嗤之以鼻，他和其他的马德里球员在巴塞罗那球员进来后根本没有从他们原来的位置上移动一分一毫，仍然远远地站在大堂的另一头。  
塞尔吉奥-布斯克茨喃喃地说：“去年你们拿到国王杯的时候，你们可不是这么说的。”

“事实上，拉莫斯如此不在乎国王杯，以至于他直接把奖杯扔了。”杰拉德-皮克开着玩笑，然后塞斯克发出了一声冷笑，然后赶紧用手遮住自己的嘴，看起来有些不好意思。

“说点新东西吧。”阿隆索说，听起来很厌烦。

阿韦罗亚把身子转过来，“我很高兴你们赢得了今年的国王杯，这样我们就能在下个赛季还没来得及开始之前就在超级杯上羞辱你们了。”

“是啊，你们这些巴萨小子应该直接待在家里好好准备，”塞尔吉奥-拉莫斯挤了挤鼻子，大步走向前来直面着皮克，然后朝他的胸口狠推了一把，大力到让杰拉德向后退了一步，“我们会把你们踩进地里的。”

因为他们的队长看来不可能出现来解决这里的矛盾了，哈维只能自己来，把自己甩进他们两个中间，“嗨，傻蛋，”他朝拉莫斯吼道，“为什么你不找个和自己一样大小的人？”

拉莫斯低头看着他，看起来既惊讶又迷惑，然后他们其他的队友，包括杰拉德本人，都开始发出嗤笑。哈维从过去的痛苦经历中知道，这种时候拉莫斯是不会伸拳头打他的，身高差非常该死，但他宁愿赌高个子的男人不会让自己在他们看起来如此清晰的不平等的身材对比下发动攻击，然后看起来像个傻瓜。

看起来他猜对了，几秒钟后，拉莫斯不情愿地加入了大笑的人群中，然后拍了拍哈维的肩膀，并不大力到足够打疼他，“只是队友之间开些小玩笑啦，”他说，“我们没事了。”

“我们去领房卡吧。”佩佩匆忙地说。

皇家马德里的球员走在前面，在距离哈维和其他人的中间留下了一道夸张的巨大空间。哈维已经开始感到一点头痛了，这将会是一届很漫长的大赛。

哈维与卡西的重逢并没有让他的头疼的情况有一丝一毫的缓解。

他的队长在他们将要一起住的房间里等着他，他的背包，因为某些原因，所有东西都整齐地收拾好了并且被放在床上靠近门口的那一侧。在门关上的一瞬间，哈维扔下了自己的包然后冲上去给了卡西一个热情的拥抱。但他感觉另一个人的身躯在他的怀抱里十分僵硬，他皱了皱眉头，然后退后了。

“怎么了？”他问，真正的困惑了。卡西看起来很确定地有些难以启齿的东西要说，因为他正在不停地挠他的后脖子。“为什么你不去酒店的大堂迎接我们？”

“哈维，我，嗯，想要跟你说些事情。”当哈维扬起一条表示迷惑的眉毛时，卡西深深地吸了一口气，然后说：“我在想，在这种情况之下，可能，我们不要做室友会比较好。”

哈维能感觉到自己的眉头紧紧地皱了起来，“我不懂。”他说，“我们一直都是室友，从我们一开始就是，我曾经——”他突然停下了，然后咬住自己的嘴唇。如果他说出，他曾如此热切地盼望能够与卡西一起度过夏天的锦标赛期间的时间，这是他在度过这个像屎一样的赛季的时候不多的支持自己的盼头之一，那么这也是说轻了。

“不是因为萨拉，”卡西说，看起来有一丝绝望，“这不是很长一段时间。”  
哈维把手放在自己的大腿上，感到有些生气了：“你在担心什么？不，我不接受‘不担心’的答案，你要把我用一条撬棍从你的床上撬出去吗？我是一个完美的前男友。你可以去问Elsa（译者注：2003-2007和哈维在一起的前女友）。”  
“这不是——”卡西开始说。  
“如果你说，‘这不是你的错，是我的’，我会揍你，因为用这么老土的借口。”哈维威胁他，只是半开玩笑。

卡西垂下肩膀，看起来被打败了，“好吧，我只是试着让事情对我们两个来说都轻松一点儿。这个队伍里已经有足够的令人不适的张力了。”

“你这样说我还以为，”哈维说，翻了一个白眼，“我们这里马上要开始演西区故事（West Side Story，著名好莱坞黑帮火并电影）了。”他的幽默感被卡西一个模糊的微笑所回应，“说真的，别担心我。你和萨拉的事情已经过去两年了，我能完全很好地搞定这些。”

“我搞定不了这些。”哈维在电话里朝卡莱斯-普约尔虚弱地呻吟道，在第二天的训练课结束之后。阿韦罗亚和布斯克茨在课上快要开始直接拳脚相向了，在他们在同时争一个五五开的球，最后却双双被对方铲倒然后滚在地上，痛苦地四肢纠缠在一起的时候。而且哈维-阿隆索在传球时候总会传得很大，就好像哪个巴塞罗那的中场或者前锋可以在争顶头球中胜过对面球队的球员似的。“这些美凌格快把我弄疯了。我调解了一整天的矛盾，求求你了，求求你快点回来做卡西的队副吧，我快死了。”

“我如果可以，我也很想啊。”普伊说，听起来并没有特别同情他。  
“我知道，我懂。”哈维叹了一口气，“你的膝盖怎么样了？”  
“跟着疗程在恢复中，”普伊跟他保证，“我打算在季前赛时候按时回来，可能会比你还要快，如果你们能走到决赛的话。”  
“如果我们能走到决赛，”哈维说，“我要花整整的两个星期在一个荒无人烟的小岛上，然后除了游泳和晒日光浴，什么都不做。我会扔掉我的手机和电脑，然后没有人会在他被队友踢屁股的时候跑来找我求助。”  
“我听说伊比沙岛在这种季节里很漂亮。”普伊提议。

球队在他们对中国的友谊赛上的表现，说明他们还有很长一段路要走。

哈维首发了，就像他料想的那样，但是他和前锋内格雷多的节奏永远对不上。他有速度，有体格，但从来也理解不了前锋也必须参与组织进攻的想法，而不是仅仅在越位线上来回跑动等着球传给他。他们两个人都在半场时候被博斯克换下，来实验一下其他球员搭配的组合。哈维被热苏斯-纳瓦斯换下，内格雷多则是被费尔南多-托雷斯。哈维对如此快地被换下有些不满意，但他必须承认自己的跑动已经不如以前迅速了，甚至上场四十五分钟已经让他步伐有些蹒跚。他脑海后面有一个尖锐的声音告诉他，他已经开始变老，变得不再适合这项运动。  
在下半场，托雷斯有了一些很好的机会，但是，他延续了他这个赛季在切尔西灾难性的表现，他一次机会也没有把握住。小席尔瓦终于在第84分钟打入一球，然后整场比赛在一个平淡的1-0中结束了。

在比赛之后，更衣室里的气氛十分压抑。这只是一次友谊赛，而且也是所有球员全部到场之后的第一次比赛，但每个人显然都对结果十分失望。内格雷多和托雷斯看起来比其他人面色更加阴沉一点，所以卡西和哈维在洗澡之前做好了一个决定，在这之后要找他们两个单独谈话，一些鼓励和安定军心的话。

哈维在走出更衣室前穿好了自己为Canal+采访准备好的衣服，把自己弄得干净、整洁，头发也梳得整整齐齐。他路过门口的时候看见阿隆索正在跟拉莫斯说话，声音大得足够让他听见：“现在有一个人将会拥有光明的前途了。”

拉莫斯本应该笑出来，但他皱紧了眉头，想要弄清楚这是什么意思，刚好此时皮克也散着步路过他们身边，“你刚刚说什么？”他脸上带着一丝轻松的笑容。

“只是在引用奥斯卡-王尔德的话而已。”阿隆索冷静地说。

“他仍然可以绕着圈圈过你，”佩德罗在皮克身后悄然出现。

“是啊，”阿隆索说，翻了个白眼，“传球，传球，传球，传球，传球，被偷了球，射门，GOOOOOOAL！这是巴萨输球的声音。”他发现其他人困惑地看着他，然后补充了最后一句。

哈维和皮克交换了一个眼神，“这一点也不好笑。”

“事实上，”阿韦罗亚插入，“‘这’才是巴萨输球的声音，”他对阿隆索眨了眨眼睛，然后他拨了拨自己的头发，让它们显得很像哈维平时涂了发胶而竖起的头发，模仿哈维在被采访时候快速语调说：“这只是运气不好。我们当然更值得赢得比赛。我们踢得更好，我们才是那个踢着‘真正的’足球的人。”他和拉莫斯一起哈哈大笑，开心地击了掌。

“必须说在这一点上我跟白衣服的人站在一边。”胡安-马塔也加入了谈话。

“行了，行了，冷静一下。”卡西命令式地说，走过来将一只手制止性地放在了想要张口反驳的哈维的肩膀上，“我们这个赛季都对对方喷了很多垃圾话，但现在我们得把它们放到一边，然后作为一个团队去比赛。原谅对方，然后忘记这些事。是不是，哈维？”

“是的，”哈维-阿隆索和哈维同时小声说，然后他们伸出手相握。哈维说服了自己让这件事过去，但仍然不能完全避免他的高个子队友的话引起的痛苦。

尽管如此，他不会给阿隆索一丝喘息的满足感，在阿隆索还没来得及点头或者借口离开更衣室前他就闪出门外，一边按摩着自己的手，一边暗暗地咒骂着。

当他在Canal+的采访室出现的时候，他的手仍然是酸痛和僵硬的。也许这是部分让他坐上他上一次采访时坐的位置的原因，上次他在同一个位置上恭喜了皇马赢得联赛冠军，但他们从来没有在巴塞罗那获得联赛冠军时候展现出类似的体育精神和尊重。这不是什么他没有说过的话，也不是他不敢再说一次的话。

哈维直到第二天的晚上，当他在晚饭后回到自己的酒店房间，发现卡西在那儿抱起手臂等着他，才意识到也许他选择说出这些话的时机不是完美的。

“唉，”门一在他身后关上，卡西就说，“你从来没有什么从脑子到嘴巴的过滤器（注：意思是他想到什么就说什么），是不？”

“你一直都觉得这是我非常惹人喜爱的品质之一啊。”哈维半开玩笑地说，他已经知道卡西被真正地激怒了。他一直习惯于看见他的队长在赛场上发怒和飚脏话，特别是他们的后卫注意力不集中，让对方的一个前锋得到了一个单刀机会的时候。他们也曾经经历过在房间里互相朝对方大声怒吼的时候，不过从未向对方举起拳头。不过此刻卡西这样的样子看起来更加可怕，他的声音非常冷，而且仅仅勉强能够被听见。

“并不好笑，哈维。我刚看了你Canal+采访的预告。你他妈在那里做什么？你以为媒体对俱乐部造成的巨大敌对对国家队的影响的闲言碎语还不够吗？噢，等等，这不是原因。因为你显然没有想到这些，完全没有。”

“这些都是事实。”哈维愠怒地说，他内心深处的某个地方告诉他，他知道他的队友有权对他提及这个话题的垃圾时机表示不满，但他不准备承认这一点，可能，特别是面对卡西的时候。

“谁他妈在意事实？你现在在这个队伍里了，那就他妈地做好表率。”

他们在绝对的安静里瞪着对方看了一分钟，哈维感到自己有些委屈，以及有些自以为是了，但仍然不情愿在自己火热而膨胀的心里留出给懊悔和自责的空间。他们曾经无论在一起踢球或者作为对手时候都吵过很多次架，但他们之间总有足够深厚的感情，偶尔包括情欲或者深刻的互相尊重，但现在他无法在卡西被激怒的眼睛中看出任何的一丝这些。

最后，“我要去散个步，”哈维发出声明，然后尽可能快地离开了房间，希望卡西不要注意到他的腿在急剧颤抖着。门在他身后哐当一声砸上的声音根本不像他想象中那样解恨。

他浑浑噩噩地走着，然后下一秒他字面意思上地绊倒了，被他们房间门外走廊旁边一团坐在地上的阴影伸出的放平的双腿，然后，突然发现自己脸朝下地撞在了费尔南多-托雷斯的大腿上。  
“操，”南多喊了一声，他自动伸出手臂支撑着突然出现的攻击者的身体，“你还好吗？”  
哈维感到十分尴尬，他抽身闪开南多的手臂然后跪起来。他不确定直接站起来是不是个好主意，所以他通过反问他的队友来掩饰自己的窘境：“很好。你潜伏在这里是做什么呢？小男孩（金童）？是胡安马塔打鼾太大声还是怎么？”

南多不愉快地耸了耸肩：“我需要独处一段时间，休息室里全是人，然后我们不能离开旅馆。”

“嗯，”哈维说，“如果我能的话，可以借给你我的房间，但是现在不是我问卡西能不能帮个忙的好时机。”他想起自己室友空洞的眼睛，感到一阵冷热交加的感情洪流涌过。

“哈维，”南多突然说，“你是怎么做到它的？”

哈维回头看着他，感到难以形容的困惑，因为另一个人差不多看起来快流泪了，“做什么？”

“不‘关心’。”他的表情一定充满了惊吓和疑问，因为南多很快就具体解释了，“新闻发布会，还有他们说的那些可怕的事情，他们说你跑得太慢，精力被联赛抽光了，而我根本不应该在这里…”

哈维皱起了眉头，然后很快地点了点头。他站了起来，站得足够稳，然后伸出一只手：“跟我一起走走吧。”在南多犹豫的时候，他哄骗道：“来吧，我打赌我们能找到甜甜圈吃。”

“好吧，”南多呻吟了一声，不过他允许哈维把他拉起来，“你知道他们在粉丝网站上叫我什么吗？Fat（胖）nando。”  
“我不懂。”哈维说，皱着眉头。  
“真的吗？‘Fat’在英语里是胖的意思，所以Fatnando……噢，别管了，它没法准确地翻译。”

“我知道那个词什么意思，但我不懂，因为它们（Fer和Fat）听起来并不类似，而且你根本从任何角度来说都不胖。况且，你最好别上网，它们除了逼你发疯以外没有任何用处。”

“不吃甜甜圈。”南多用一种不可商量的语气说。

“好，”哈维继续拖着托雷斯走，目光在一扇扇门之间扫过，“哪一间是你的房间来着？”南多抬起下巴示意了一下，然后他举起拳头不耐烦地开始敲门。

胡安-马塔穿着一条看起来绝对不合时宜的睡裤来开门。但他看见门外的还有哈维的时候，他的表情微妙地改变了一些，变成了一种机警的谨慎脸。他什么也没说，往门旁边站了一些，但他的肢体语言把哈维的不受欢迎大声又清晰地说了出来。

哈维不可能无法识别这样的信号，“我可以进来吗？”

“你自便。”胡安冷酷地说道，明显的意思是反正你也会的。“我刚好要离开。”他越过他们走出房门，经过走廊，走向佩佩的房间，然后回头越过哈维的肩膀给了南多一个简略的表示背叛的怒视。

“别理他，”南多说，“他应该只是还对欧冠半决赛有些生气。”  
“但是你们切尔西赢了啊。”哈维指出，他又开始困惑了。

“我的意思是你在比赛之后在发布会上说的那些东西。”

“噢，”哈维虚弱地说，“好吧，我有一种感觉，在今晚之后会有很多和他想法一样的人了。”

南多好奇地举手敲了敲他的脑袋，“你是什么意思？这和你和卡西之间发生的事情有关吗？”

“额。”哈维躲过了这个问题,“我，嗯，我可能跟Canal+说了一些我不该说的东西。”

“怎么，那让他很惊讶吗？”

哈维在近处仔细看着南多的脸，但结论是那个问题不带有恶意。他从来不曾明白过一个像托雷斯这样看起来又甜蜜又天真的男人是怎么在凶险的竞技足球世界里生存了下来，还走得这么远的。

“是啊，”他最终承认，“是啊，在那种情况下，我觉得他应该是很惊讶的。”

“所以你道歉了，”南多耸了耸肩，“卡西爱你，他会克服这一切的。”

他的话里的某些加强语气的单词引起了哈维的注意。有没有可能，到头来，金童并不像他看起来的那样天真？

“我觉得你是对的，这没什么大不了。”哈维随意地说。“我们的友谊经历过更严峻的考验。”他补充道，同时是为了引开托雷斯的注意，也是希望重新说服自己相信这句话。

现在南多在盯着他看，“你喜欢萨拉吗？”他问，语调显然没有暗示任何事情。

哈维差一点结巴了：“是啊，当然，”他说，“我为啥会不喜欢她？”

“我不知道，”南多说，目光游离开去，“我猜我只是在想……这肯定很艰难。”

他说出那些话时的某种轻柔的、表示同情的方式让哈维一口气憋在了嗓子里，他一瞬间因难为情与羞愧而脸红了。两年了，他不应该有感觉……他不应该还有‘这样’的感觉，像有疯狂的摇滚乐队在他的心脏里开演唱会，让他的视线变得模糊，“这只是，”他艰难地咳嗽了几声，然后开始窒息，一口气都无法呼吸上来：“我，我，呜，我不能……”  
“哈维，操。你还好吗？”他比起看见更应该说是感觉到南多轻轻地将他推倒在了床上，“在这里待着，我去给你弄点水。”哈维顺从地躺在床上，目光无法聚焦地看着天花板，挣扎着想要深呼吸，想缓解他胸腔里挤成一团的紧张感觉。水流流过的声音，零碎的脚步声，然后是南多的手扶住他的后脑，一片冰冷湿润的玻璃抵在了他的嘴唇上，他慢慢地啜饮着，身体慢慢放松的同时，眩晕的感觉也逐渐褪去。

一小会儿过后，南多将杯子取走放在了桌子上，然后用手流畅地梳理与按压着哈维后脑的头发：“好些了吗？”  
“是的，”哈维小声说，努力转动脖子抬起头来看着他。南多金色的脑袋背后的一盏床头灯不小心创造出了一种滑稽的光环效应，让他差点忍不住笑了出来。

“好，”南多说，淡淡地微笑着，然后向前倾身，吻住了他的嘴唇。

吻非常温柔，但坚定而果断，南多温暖的手捧着他的脸，让他的下巴稍微倾斜着，将他拉向前陷入这个吻。卡西以前的吻总是来得十分猛烈，他苍白的脸庞在五点的阴影下显得线条坚硬，他的双手总是充满了占有欲与迫切感。南多的皮肤光滑而泛着金色，闻起来有新鲜肉桂的香气，他的嘴是柔软而甜美的。

甚至早在哈维意识到他根本不了解这个人，特别是了解得比他以为的少的时候，他就已经发现自己在回吻对方，伸出手去划过南多的毛衣，指尖碰触着柔软的棉质T恤，以及被覆盖于其下的腹部肌肉。对方在他的口中呻吟，然后突然撤身，然后将哈维的头放低到了枕头上。

“等等，怎么——”哈维开始抗议，但南多用将他的左腿摆开的动作让他安静了下来，他跨坐在他的大腿上。他俯视着哈维，手指慢慢地从一个纽扣移动到下一个，直到他的毛衣变得松松垮垮。他优雅地缩了几下肩膀，衣服就已经被扔到地板上了。哈维将手伸向他的t恤边缘，然后南多将手臂收在胸前，让他帮忙将衣服拽过头顶。六块腹肌因他的动作而活动着。

距离得近了，他的身体比哈维记忆中上次在更衣室的匆匆一瞥更加漂亮。“真的根本不胖，”他不经思考脱口而出，南多被他吓了一跳，然后笑了。哈维感到了一阵难以抑制的冲动，想要坐起来，然后用自己的舌头在对方的腹肌上留下漂亮的记号。他确实这样做了，当他的舔吻一路向下，在这儿留一处记号、那儿滑一小圈的时候，另外的那个男人仔细地帮他将衣服拉过头顶然后取下，然后双手滑上他的背部，从后面抹入他的头发，色情地用指甲按摩着他的后脑，直到哈维忍不住呻吟出声。

“向后躺好。”南多悄声命令说，“你感觉怎么样？你可以做这个吗？”

“噢，我准备好了，”哈维向他确认，“我突然非常……有性致。”  
南多笑了一下，露出白色牙齿，“太好了。”他将自己便裤的拉链拉开，然后简单地活动了一下腿部以便全部脱下，但留下了内裤没有脱，然后他俯下身子解开了哈维的皮带。

当南多的嘴唇在他的阴茎周围合拢时，他的大腿非常剧烈地在床垫上弹动了一下，同时发出了大声到让他面红耳赤的呻吟。但这看起来只是挑动了这位前锋的兴致，南多喉咙深处嘟囔着一些鼓励的话，同时他非常有技巧地将手指和舌头一起用在哈维身上，加上偶尔最轻的牙齿的碰触。  
可能过了不到一分钟，哈维就被彻底吞没了。“噢我的天啊，”他发出色情的连续低喘，紧绷着身子，将手指紧紧地缠绕在托雷斯漂白的金色头发上，“我要——”他的眼睛猛地闭上，在几下猛烈的颤抖与痉挛后射了，南多也在呻吟，跟他以同样的节奏前后摇晃。满足与快乐的巨浪猛地穿透了他的身体，留下一股温暖的光芒从他身体的中心蔓延开来，甚至包括了他的手指与脚趾尖。

南多爬起来来到他的身边，笑着，然后在他一侧的肩膀上留下了一个湿乎乎的、带有腥气的吻。他被一层富有光泽的薄汗覆盖着，这让他下巴、他的锁骨与大腿的尖锐线条显得更加柔和了。

“关于那个，对不起。”哈维一边说一边抱歉地看了他一眼，“嗯，我很久没有这样过了。”（注：他高潮得太快）。

“我猜到了。”南多实话实说。

哈维皱了皱眉头，然后闭上了眼睛：“这最好不是对我表示同情的性爱。”

南多笑了起来，“你在开玩笑吗？我等待这个机会已经好几年了。”

哈维的眼睛因为惊讶而不自觉地张开了，“真的吗？”

“真的。”南多确认道，将哈维的脸捧在手里。他在笑，但他的眼睛告诉哈维他是认真的，“我一直都觉得你非常火辣。但是卡西……”

“是啊，”哈维说，“卡西。”想赶紧换个话题，他说：“顺便说，你非常适合金发。”

“你应该试试染个金发。”南多说，然后他朝他眨了眨眼，“小鸡会啄它。”

这句话对他们任何一个人来说都无关紧要，诚然因为不同的原因，使它变成了哈维在很长一段时间内听到的最好笑的笑话。南多跟他一起放声大笑，他的脸压着哈维的肚皮，它在不停地上下跳动。

突然间一个想法冲进了哈维的脑海，然后他立刻停止了笑声：“操，我真他妈是个混蛋，你还没有——”  
“我有过了，”南多安静地打断了他，他转过臀部，给哈维展示他内裤下方一片深色的湿润块。  
“什么？”哈维觉得这不仅仅是一点点的困扰了，“但我，我基本上没有碰你……”  
“我告诉过你，”南多说，“我一直都觉得你很辣。而且这并没有花很多努力。猜你可以说我是一个很随便的约会对象。”

“这很棒，”哈维真诚地说，“你很棒。”他们互相盯着对方看了好几秒，脸上都带着羞涩的笑容，然后哈维想起来看了一眼他的表，操。

“听着，我也许最好在马塔回来之前走，”他说，“但是……”你很棒？我非常需要这个？他选择了：“谢谢你。”

“我的荣幸。”南多说，他看起来很真挚，而且对自己很满意。

哈维在他的面颊上啄吻了一口，在南多的注视下默默地穿上衣服，踮起脚尖悄悄地走过走廊，然后以他能做到的最快速度，打开又关上了他自己宾馆房间的门。

“你去哪儿了？”卡西的声音从黑暗中如同幽灵一般冒出来。  
“跟托雷斯说了说话。”哈维小声说，突然被他的室友还醒着而生气了起来。他直接走进了浴室，大力甩上了身后的门。

卡西如同离体一般的声音模模糊糊地跟着他：“你真的以为我没法看出你刚刚进行过性爱？”

“这不关你他妈的事情。”哈维喊道，说完后他的心脏突然被一阵不理性的内疚所搅动，然后他把水开到了能开的最热。

当他重新出现的时候，皮肤被烫得红红的，冒着蒸汽，卡西背对着门口的方向躺着，假装已经睡着了。哈维花了大半个晚上翻来覆去，扯动着被子与床单，但卡西纹丝不动，他不屈不挠地背对着哈维，表达着无声的控诉。

当哈维醒来时，他已经先走了。哈维心脏猛烈跳动着，他做了一个荒唐的梦，他一个人站在点球点前踢点球，一次又一次，然后，一个脸坚硬如磐石的卡西将它们全部扑了出来。

当他们第二天早上集合拍摄官方集体照时，他在Canal+里说过的话已经在队里广泛地传播开来了。他一踏入人群间就发现这实在很糟，因为没有人跟他开玩笑、嘲讽他甚至来找他茬儿。事实上，他被完全冷落了，甚至包括托雷斯，虽然他最起码给了他一个同情的眼神。对每个人来说，他的队友们完全无视了他，表现得队伍里根本不存在他这个人。行吧，起码斗牛士军团今天是很团结的，团结起来反对他一个人。

唯一的例外是杰拉德-皮克，他迟到了，然后在一阵嘲讽性的掌声中到达。他在走向后排的路上将一只手搭在了哈维的肩膀上。哈维发现，不仅是因为这位总是拥有阳光一般好心情的后卫不是一个计较恩怨的人，也是因为杰拉德自己也有跟媒体不对付或者对媒体说了什么容易引起争议的话的时候。也许是这些原因，还有一个可能是也许他花了一整晚的时候跟夏奇拉视频通话，然后没有理会PR的话，不过哈维也没办法知道真相。

但仅仅就是这样了。没有一个队友对他微笑，跟他说话，甚至对上他的眼睛。他本来在集体照中会跟球队的队长以及教练站在一起，但阿隆索、卡西、甚至博斯克都在他路过他们身边，并且停下来等待他们给他让出位置的时候假装完全没看见。事实上，他发现他只能站在助教和一个官方媒体通讯员的中间。当摄像机对准了他们时，哈维挤出了一个微笑，然后企图掩饰事情并没这么糟。

但摄影一结束他就大步走开了，面颊羞红地离开队伍里剩下的所有人，而不是在其他人前面徘徊，让他现在在队伍里被所有人遗弃的状态更加明显。

剩下的一天里，如果不是绝对的必要，没有一个人跟他说话，甚至皮克也在回避他的目光。他独自一个人吃饭，因为无论他走到哪个桌子，其他人都会‘奇异地’同时离开。在他们前往格丹斯克的飞机上，他的邻座也越过他的头顶说话（好吧，对于费尔南多-略伦特和布斯来说，是件很容易的事情）。

在格涅兹诺的旅馆的房间里，他和卡西各挑了一张床躺下，全程没有一句话。那晚，从来不像正常人类那样需要很多睡眠的卡西，花了很多时间在佩佩-雷纳的房间里玩牌，直到哈维躺上床铺、翻来覆去一个多小时然后最终睡着以前，他也没有回来。

在半夜，哈维把自己从有些令人困扰的梦境中强行拽出来，然后去了浴室。镜子中的那张脸十分阴翳，过大的眼睛底下环绕着深深的黑眼圈。一阵冲动之下，他走到了卡西的床边，俯视着他的朋友轻微打着鼾的脸。一阵强烈的渴望抓住了他，想要爬进对方的被子里然后冲对方耳朵里大喊着道歉，虽然他也不知道自己想因为那个蠢采访还是托雷斯，还是两者一起，还在两者都不而道歉。他最终选择了弯腰在卡西的额头上印下一个轻吻，然后一个人悲伤地爬回了自己的床铺。

当他再次睁开眼睛时，明亮的阳光透过窗帘，卡西已经走了。

TBC  
第二部章节数量（1/6）。


	2. 2. 继续找茬儿

继续找茬儿

大卫比利亚打来了电话，在他刚刚走出浴室，用毛巾擦着自己湿漉漉的头发的时候。

“你好吗，兄弟？”哈维问，用肩膀与头夹住手机，继续用毛巾擦干身子。

“道歉。”他的朋友通常带着笑意的语气不见了，变得冷硬。

“Excuse me?”

“你在电视上说了些蠢话，卡西为此生气是非常合理的，以及还有明显的一些我完全不想知道的事情，你需要道歉。”

“卡西跟你说了？”哈维觉得自己因为气愤而脸红了。

“他不需要说，我就是知道。”他能字面意义上地听见大卫翻白眼的声音。

“是佩佩吗？一定是，是不是？”

“哈维，我们认识对方多久了？”比利亚叹了一口气。

“太长时间了，很明显。”

“长到足以让我知道你说话又不经过大脑了，然后当卡西说你的时候跑去做了些傻事，因为你是一个死倔的混蛋，不想承认自己错了。”

“我要挂电话了。”哈维说。

“好吧，”大卫说，“但我是对的，你知道。”

当哈维往自己身上套衬衫的时候，电话又响了，这一回是普伊。

“告诉我一件事就行，”哈维说，一屁股坐在床边上，“大卫比利亚是不是正在站在你旁边？”

“什么？他怎么会在呢？”

“好，”哈维叹气，“怎么了？”

“记住佩普教给我们的事情，你不用去教育其他人怎么行为得体，怎么尊重他人，你给他们做示范。”  
“佩普已经走了。”哈维说，声音中的苦涩与疼痛让他自己都吃了一惊，“然后，在本赛季结束前，他把他离开的消息甩我们一脸的时候，他的行为真的十分得体。我感觉真的非常被尊重。”

“佩普不是完美的人，”普伊的声音变得柔和了，“但这不能说明他的话是错的。”

“普伊…”哈维说，深深地吸了一口气，“我甚至不…这里一切都他妈糟透了，你和大卫某种程度上…帮助了队伍里的平衡。这个赛季又惨又很多屁事，美凌格在到处挑起战争…”

“所以你决定最好的修复与队友关系的方式是走到国家级别的电视台上，然后控诉他们没有任何体育精神。”普伊停顿了一下，假装在思考，“不合常理…”

“而且依然很蠢。”哈维帮他说完，“好吧，我懂了。”

“哈维，”他的朋友喊他，“我和大卫都很想陪在你们身边，但尽管我们无法做到，我们都相信你们能在没有我们的情况下拿起奖杯。对于国家队来说，最大的问题不是天赋与技术，是团结。你最重要的任务，是把每个人团结在一起。”

“所以…我的工作目前来说做得不好，是吧？”

普伊有意地停顿了一下：“并不好。”他说。

“我会做得更好的。”哈维说，他已经感到轻松了许多，注意力也更加集中，“我保证。”

普伊坚定地回答道：“我知道你会的。”

“听着，我很感激你打来电话，”哈维告诉他，“我最好先走了，我有个道歉要排练一下。”

“好的，”普伊同意道，然后小声说了一些哈维听不清的话，“噢，对了，大卫-比利亚也跟你说再见。”

哈维盯着自己的手机，“操，混蛋！”他敬佩地说。

当旅馆的房间门在他们身后关上时，卡西的手臂环住了哈维，给了他一个很用力的拥抱。“我很为你骄傲，”他对着哈维的脖子说。

“只是完成我的工作罢了，队长。”哈维回答说，对这种称赞还不习惯，但很高兴无论能用什么他能找到的借口感受卡西火热的身体抱住他的感觉。他们身上带着一丝训练后洗澡留下的潮湿，卡西闻起来仍然像肥皂以及他惯用的那种洗发水。哈维深深地吸气，鼻子正对着卡西的锁骨。

最后他们分开了，卡西伸出一只手梳着自己的头发，“说真的，哈维，我觉得这会有巨大的作用，而且我也跟所有皇马球员谈过话了，关于把对对方的敌对情绪放到一边。我明天会跟拉莫斯一起吃早饭。”

“最好别太严厉，”哈维不经思考就说，已经开始怀念卡西有热度的皮肤贴着他的感觉了。

“我觉得你在开玩笑。”卡西叹气。

“而且，他的头发到底是怎么回事？”

“也许是献祭给足球之神了。”卡西提议道。

“他看起来像《壮志凌云》（美国著名空战电影）里面的冰人，我昨天差点把他和皮克搞混了。”

卡西扬起了一条眉毛，“如果我们足够幸运的话，他会模仿皮克的造型和时尚品味，皮克会模仿他在场上的态度……而不是反过来。”

“不能同意更多，”哈维有感触地同意道，上个赛季巴塞罗那的防线简直是千疮百孔。

“总之，”卡西说，“我希望你也做一样的事情。跟巴塞罗那的小伙子们单独谈话，告诉他们别那么……敏感易怒。”

哈维翻了一个白眼，“我们是啥，高中男生吗？”

“有时候我也觉得可能是。”

所有的事情在那之后都有所好转，红蓝军团和美凌格之间渐渐没有了丑恶的互相攻击。托雷斯在训练里的状态提升了，然后媒体中流传的博斯克的队伍根本没有一个好前锋的窃窃私语也停止了。哈维终于在卡西身边感到舒适自在了，他们互相开玩笑，不担心惹怒对方，而且无论何时，只要他们在同一个房间他就会有的那种强烈的想要碰触对方的愿望，也消停了许多。他们在面对意大利的比赛之前一起做了一些小采访，玩Q&A，想比出谁是足球世界最大的书呆子或者极客。这感觉很像旧时岁月，在摄像机前释放真实的感情，毫无顾忌地与对方开玩笑，哈维在一系列的困难之后，终于有一种他们能够把队伍团结起来，然后在欧洲杯的最后举起奖杯的感觉了。

这是在意大利毁灭他们全胜通过小组赛的希望之前。

那是因为草皮，永远是因为草皮。太长，太过干燥，很慢的传球速度，这种场地环境完美适合防守型足球和快速反击。球在比赛中不是上下弹跳，就是被封堵，或者被人抢走。在这种条件下，干涩踉跄的中场没法让西班牙打出他们最喜欢的那种节奏。虽然拉莫斯和皮克没有再互相咄咄逼人地示威，但他们之间的默契少得可怜，哈维又开始怀念起普约尔和皮克浑然如一人的默契。他们给对面的球队留下了不少机会，卡西封堵出蒂亚戈-莫塔的头球，这样才让意大利在半场之前没有一球领先。

在更衣室内，小席尔瓦已经看起来累坏了。哈维将一只手放在他身上稳住他，然后给了博斯克一个意味深长的点头。必须换人，幸运的是，巴洛特利的状态今天并不很好，但场面十分失控，看起来意大利人打碎他们的防守并且进球是迟早的事情，而他们必须做到最好去阻止他们。

虽然拉莫斯成功经受住了巴洛特利的考验，但被他换上来的Di Natale接住了皮尔洛的传球，把卡西从门线上吸引了出去，然后一脚将球踢过他的右边，意大利人进球了！不过没过多久，塞斯克回报了博斯克的信任，与安德烈斯与席尔瓦一起完成了一个漂亮的多人快速传球，再用准确的一击将球送到了网底。

席尔瓦很快就被换下，然后托雷斯被换上了，他明显地在对自己没有首发而失望。他上场之后很快就跑出了一个单刀机会，一对一面对布冯，但哈维可怕地发现，他几乎是丧失了所有射门的信心，带球时间过长了，让布冯有足够的时间将球从他脚下抱住。被一个门将在盘带一项上击败，还有什么对一个前锋来说更耻辱的？哈维努力对托雷斯打手势，鼓励他，让他在接下来的几分钟内保持专注和自信，但是时间不多了，这位前锋的射门打高了，然后比赛结果停在了1-1.

赛后的气氛特别复杂。塞斯克自然很高兴自己进球了，但所有的防守人员都被卡西的低气压所笼罩着，然后这种气压扩散到了全队。托雷斯则显然为他未能表现出足以首发的素质而感到十分沮丧。

哈维也对自己的表现感到失望。他知道自己还远未达到自己的最佳状态，就算他唠叨再多的草皮问题，也无法改变第二天报纸上全都是对安德烈斯的赞扬声音，而不是对他的。当然，对于国家队在这场欧洲杯上的第一场比赛来说，结果并不是很坏。意大利毫无疑问是他们小组中最难的对手，经验告诉他，西班牙人通常进入状态会比较慢，当然记者们会把这归结于他们使用的打法。

三天后，哈维在他们房间外的过道上撞到了托雷斯，字面意义上的撞到，因为托雷斯正在低着头走路，而他急匆匆地想去球员休息室找其他队友们。他们的胳膊肘撞在了一起，很疼。托雷斯想要笑笑，表示没有关系，但他的表情十分地僵硬，眼睛里也全是焦虑的神色。

“怎么了，孩子（金童）？”他问道，伸手拍了拍对方的手臂，表示鼓励。

托雷斯抿紧自己的嘴唇，摇了摇头，但哈维坚持：“你有事。我们到房间里去谈谈吧。卡西去玩扑克了。”另一个人没有回答，不过他允许哈维将他拉进了他的房间，然后他们肩并肩地坐在床沿。托雷斯愣愣地坐在那儿，低下头看着自己搅在一起的手指，手臂垂在大腿上，最终哈维伸出手，然后盖住了他的手。

“哈维，”他开口说话，抬起头看着他，“我从未见你在比赛之前紧张，一次都没有。”

噢，哈维觉得自己应该谨慎地选择措辞来回答，“我曾经紧张过。我当然曾经很紧张。”他语调缓慢地说。

“但是…?”

“但自从我取得了成绩，和西班牙队，和巴塞罗那…不，”他换了一种说法，“我想要比赛，我需要比赛。我一直想要上场。”

托雷斯发出了一声很沉的叹息，将哈维的手握在自己双手的大拇指之间，“我不知道自己是怎么回事。我已经这样一整个赛季了，不，比这还长。在世界杯期间我就已经感受到这种感觉了，我无法控制这个，我总是控制不住去想自己会在全世界面前出丑的样子，然后……”

“布冯，那天。”哈维安静地替他说完，然后南多点了点头，咬着自己的嘴唇。

“相信我，小费尔南多，你还有能力，许多的能力。这只是一个自信的问题……”

“你以为我不知道是这回事吗？”南多用一种可悲的语调说，“我已经尝试了所有的东西，心理治疗，药物，冥想……”

“你试过性爱吗？”哈维半开玩笑地问。

“什么？”南多看起来有些生气了，“如果你只是坐在那然后嘲笑我——”

哈维很快地用自己没被握住的那只手扣住南多的膝盖，表示自己的真诚：“不，不，你没听说过那个故事？普伊很喜欢说的那个，在他刚来到巴塞罗那的时候，一个心理医生问他有没有在比赛之前做爱的习惯，他那时候非常年轻，也很害羞，所以他说没有。那个心理医生告诉他说，这是一个常见的误解，而且他应该养成一下这样的习惯，因为他会更加放松，然后踢得更好。事情是这样。”

他发现南多正在盯着他看，眼睛里带有一点好奇与有趣的神色，“哇，以前从没见过有人用这种话来勾引我上床的。”

哈维有些惊讶，然后爆发出了一阵大笑。他确实之前根本没有一点想法，就算有，他也本来是准备建议南多回到他自己的房间，然后好好利用自己的手的。不过他突然发现，这也可以是他一个很好的回报南多之前的慷慨的机会……而且从另一个男人无意识地舔着自己嘴唇的样子来看，这个提议不会遭到拒绝。

所以，他的回答是：“我觉得这很难置信。”然后，紧紧盯着南多的脸，观察他是否有一丝一毫的犹豫。他稍微倾斜了一下自己的脸，向前倾身，南多闭上了眼睛，长睫毛投下的阴影静静地躺在他颧骨上，哈维在他们嘴唇接触的那一瞬间也闭上了自己的眼睛，托雷斯的舌头敏感地追逐着他的。

上一次是南多控制着一切，这次显然是让哈维来做主导，跟他在场上的角色一样，一个他更舒服的角色。他向南多的方向移动，加深这个吻，将对方的手分开，然后摁在自己的大腿上。他们其中之一正在颤抖，虽然，很难分辨出到底是谁。在他还没来得及改变主意之前，他离开了床垫，站在了地上，然后让自己站进南多的双腿之间。

这个姿势让他们的高度基本平齐了，一般男人会觉得这样的情景十分难堪，但哈维没有在意。他将自己的手指插入南多漂白的金色头发里，让他发出呻吟，慢慢将他放倒在床上，感受到对方硬起的器官正在顶着自己的肚子。南多解开了他自己衬衫的扣子，眼睛被欲望所笼罩，允许哈维从他的肋骨上一路吻下，然后到达他的小腹，最终是胯骨，然后再往下。  
将托雷斯含在他的口中是一种陌生的体验。尺寸不对，大小不对，形状不对，气味更加不对：尝起来更咸，但没有那么重的苦味。在某一瞬间，哈维的身体差点开始反抗了，他觉得呼吸困难，而且将托雷斯整个含住让他有点想咳嗽。不过南多很快敏捷地转了一下大腿，他的大腿和躯干在昏暗的灯光下泛着柔和的光泽，他皮肤上泛出的甜蜜的味道钻进了哈维的鼻子，闻起来像高级的古龙水，然后突然一切都合适了。他转动着他的舌头，开始进行吞咽的动作，南多倒在床上，对着天花板发出无助的尖叫。

当他重新爬回床上时，南多的眼睛里盈满了做完坏事后的心满意足。“天啊，你太棒了。”他倦怠地说，“我早该知道，你的舌头会很棒……不仅仅擅长于说话。”

哈维微笑着，“我的荣幸。”他说，重复了南多上次对他说的话，然后低头吻了吻他的嘴角。

他那时才意识到自己所有的衣服都还好好地穿着，鞋子都没有脱掉。南多伸出手去抚摸他的大腿之间，然后他的小兄弟好像在应答一般在他的牛仔裤底下硬了。

南多发现了这点，发出了嗯的一声，翻身朝向他，然后更加故意地揉搓它。他的碰触很温柔，但也很坚定，从未停止，他的手掌十分温暖，即使隔着牛仔布也显得分外诱惑与挑逗，“嘿，出来跟我一起玩吧。”他慢慢地说，故意把每个音节都说得很清楚。

哈维感到自己的脸红得像被蒸汽蒸过。这是第一次。上一次他是如此的心情差劲，如此不集中注意力，所以南多对他的兴趣没有一丝丝地困扰到他。现在，这种自愿地暴露在另一个男人细致而渴望的目光之下，让他看到自己所有的一切的想法，让他感到极度的羞涩与脸红。他与Elsa在一起了五年，与卡西在一起的时间比那长得多，与近乎陌生人的人做爱从不是一件吸引他的事。另一方面，南多看起来非常体贴，细心周到，虽然这不是哈维主动索求的，他告诉自己他应该放松自己，在快乐到来的时候享受快乐就足够了。

南多继续用手掌揉着他，打着圈圈，然后歪过身子在哈维的耳边小声喃喃，口中的热气拂过他的耳朵：“你想要什么？”

“我想要，”哈维开始说，然后在南多解开他牛仔裤的扣子的时候顿住了，南多将手滑进去，然后开始用力捏，“我想要……”

南多朝他善解人意地笑，然后伸出双手将他的裤子全部拉下，随意地扔在地板上。他做了一个邀请的姿势，“来吧，”他眨了眨眼。  
“噢，”哈维的呼吸很重，差点被这个提议带来的冲击力淹没，然后过了不到一秒，他突然想起了什么事情：“我没有……我的意思是，我没有带……”

“我觉得没事，你呢？”南多随意地说。即使是现在，衣衫不整，头发完全乱了，他仍然看上去很好看。他随意扫了一眼隔壁床，“也许卡西带了？”哈维耸了耸肩膀，然后南多拉开了其中一个抽屉，伸手进去拿出了一个正方形的液体小包，带着一丝胜利的微笑。  
当南多滑入他体内的时候，哈维闭上了眼睛，眼前出现了一片辽阔明亮的星空。

旅馆房间的门吱呀一声开了的时候，哈维惊醒了。他能在走廊昏暗的灯光下看见卡西熟悉的轮廓出现。他带有一点疑问的表情，扫视过整个房间，显然是感到了有一些不对劲的地方。“哈维？”他轻柔地说。  
哈维翻过身，然后抬起一只手遮住刺眼的走廊灯光，“几点了？”他小声问，“我们明天有比赛呢。”

卡西没有回答，将门在身后关上，然后走进了房间。他随手拽下了自己的T恤以及短裤，所以当他到达卧室时，身上只有内裤了。哈维开始发呆，在洗手间的水冲进厕所还有卡西打开水龙头的时候，他在睡梦与清醒之前飘来飘去。

当卡西打开卧室里的灯，然后拉出抽屉找他的Kindle的时候，哈维知道他有麻烦了。

“哈维，”卡西的声音很简略，但很清晰：“托雷斯昨晚在这里，是吗？”

“你毁了我的（高潮）余韵。”哈维抱怨道，他本来可以意识到这话被他说得很粗鲁，特别是如果卡西并不是像他想让自己相信的那样对他的魅力完全免疫的话。但他还有些因为被粗暴地从睡梦里拽出来而不满，以至于根本不想关心其他人的感受。

卡西大声地叹了一口气，然后坐到了哈维的床沿边上。

“看在上帝的份上，小心一点。这不值得，你可能危害到南多的婚姻与家庭，如果你只是想……让我妒忌，或者其他什么他妈的你想做的事情。”

“你太自我中心了，”哈维反驳道，突然坐了起来，感觉受到了侮辱，因为他的老朋友以为他做事的动机是如此粗俗和卑贱。“什么让你觉得这事和你有关系？”

“所以你承认了。”卡西说，对于证实了自己的怀疑，他看起来更加悲伤而不是欢喜。

“你对我跟谁睡没有任何发言权了。”哈维厉声说，然后自己也惊奇地发现这句话是完全正确的。

“所以你要这么做？”卡西问，他的声音很低，而且充满了担忧。

“不是，而且我还是甚至无法相信你居然觉得我是为了……不。”

“好吧，”卡西说，听起来仍然怀疑，“不过我要告诉你，这是一个很糟的主意。想想如果队伍里的其他人知道后会发生什么。”

“当你在他那种情况的时候（注：指他们还没分手、偷偷上床的时候），我可没有听见你抱怨什么可能影响团队士气。”哈维反驳道，“虽然，说到这个，我确实想起来你的很多抱怨——”

“哈维，已经够了。我是认真的。想想他的妻子，他的孩子。”

哈维突然什么都不想再说，只想重新倒回床铺去睡觉，如果有可能的话，一觉睡到这场欧洲杯结束。“为什么是‘我’突然对南多的忠诚负起责任了？我又没有把他灌醉然后勾引他，而且我能用任何东西跟你打赌，我不是第一个。也许你应该去跟他说，去想想他的妻子和孩子。”

“也许我会的。”卡西面无表情地说。

“而且，滚下我的床。”哈维咆哮道，倒回床上，然后滚过一圈背对着卡西，将半个枕头包在自己的头周围。

在一阵看起来漫无止境的沉默之中，只有卡西急促的呼吸在空旷的房间里回荡，然后他感觉到床垫的弹簧弹回了它们原来的位置，另一个人最终放弃了他。

第二天的早晨，托雷斯精力旺盛到仿佛着火一般，富有幽默感、无穷无尽的精力与惊人的自信心。所以博斯克决定在对爱尔兰的比赛里首发他时，没有任何人意外。而且不出料想，比赛开始了五分钟都不到，他就接到了从对方脚下断下的球，盘带进了禁区，然后一脚将它踢到了网内。在半场哨声将要响起之前，大卫-席尔瓦打入了第二个球。这让半场时的更衣室比起上一场的更衣室来说，变得快乐多了。

带着舒服的两球领先进入下半场，西班牙队尽情地挥洒他们对球的掌控，哈维甚至有一次自己抬脚射门了，虽然对方的守门员做出了一次绝妙的扑救。过了一会儿，席尔瓦将球传给了托雷斯，他再次将球踢出了完美的弧线，让它入网。当哈维抱紧这位前锋开心地庆祝时，他靠近他耳边吐露说：“我欠你这一回。”

托雷斯被塞斯克换下的时候，全场的西班牙支持者都在鼓掌，为他欢呼。不想看起来被落下了，塞斯克几乎是立刻在一个角球的机会里拿到了球，然后在一个看起来不可能的角度里打入了第四球。从哈维对他的认识来看，他的庆祝看起来更像“看我的！”而不是仅仅是高兴。前锋候选人之间持续的竞争让哈维感到了一点压力，特别是现在塞斯克在为他的俱乐部巴塞罗那比赛了，而南多是来自……随便什么地方。他提醒自己他是多么幸运，被人称为大师一般的中场，在竞争最激烈的西班牙中场，他永远被信任，永远会占据首发的位置。

赛场上，爱尔兰人被打败了，但他们没有屈服，在比赛的最后几分钟里，体育馆里回荡着“The Field of Athenry”的雄壮宏伟的歌声，一个特别感人的魔法时刻。让他回想起在诺坎普里，也是在他们上个赛季即将被切尔西踢出局的最后几分钟，巴塞罗那的支持者们的歌声。两边球队都有不少球员在裁判吹响终场哨时眼含热泪。

数十年的执教经历，让博斯克能够很好地把握球员们休息与训练的准确时机，球员们在赛后解散了，夜晚完全属于他们，拿去跟朋友和家人庆祝，然后他们应该第二天下午再出现——希望不要太沉浸于宿醉中——然后做些恢复训练。

给斗牛士们准备的巨大的休闲室里，摆满了足以提供给两打疲惫又好胜心十足的球员们所需的东西：乒乓球，许多桌上游戏，一个屏幕巨大的电视，配着游戏手柄，还有饮料与小吃。一条错综复杂的铁路与火车模型，由安德烈斯特别要求，在房间的大部分环绕着，不过为了庆祝他们的大胜，斗牛士军团决定做一些特别的事情。  
一些人想要去最近的夜店舞厅，但哈维的目光从卡西转到安德烈斯再转到佩佩和皮克身上，摇了摇头：“我觉得我们没法把全队都带过去，然后还不被人发现。”他指出。

“承认吧，你只是太老了，做不了这个了。”塞斯克说，露齿笑着。

“什么都没发生，”佩佩说，“如果我们不能去派对，我们就把派对带到这里来!”他说的是对的，他那晚花了很多时间调给每个人的鸡尾酒，拉莫斯则是负责音乐的那一个。  
他们欢欣地跳舞唱歌，而且每个人在遇到托雷斯的时候都会停下来碰一碰他，告诉他他真的踢了一场很棒的比赛。

在他感到已经快不胜酒力的时候，哈维坚信自己还是清醒的，又接过几杯佩佩递过来的混合物。所以他很快发现自己正在搂着托雷斯的腰，高个子的男人的手则缠着他的肩膀，“干杯！”他嘶哑地说，举起自己半空的杯子，“为了我们的金童，全场最佳球员！”

“回利物浦吧，南多！”佩佩恳求道，跪在地毯上，然后戏剧性地握住托雷斯的手。  
“不要唱队歌，谢谢。”皮克呻吟了一句。

佩佩立刻从地上站了起来，他的脸露出了一个大大的笑容，然后开始吼叫，哈维觉得约翰内斯堡（南非决赛场地）都听得到：“当你穿……过风暴……”

阿隆索几乎是立刻加入了合唱，然后很快地，托雷斯抱歉地看了马塔一眼，也参与进了歌声中。哈维微笑着，与他一起随着歌声左右摇晃，感受着南多与他紧紧挤压着的温暖而坚硬的肉体。他刚刚要开始跟其他人一起唱，但有人突然从他的手里夺走了酒杯，然后将他从托雷斯的怀抱里拖了出来。那是卡西。

“我操？”

“我在打断你，”卡西说，他的声音听起来很快乐，但笑容没有到达他的眼睛里，“你唱歌太难听了，没人想听那个。”

他们的队友没有一个注意到他们的话，除了南多。他盯着卡西，眯起了眼睛。哈维将卡西推开了，然后非常有尊严地抚平了自己皱巴巴的衬衫。“我把这个叫做有趣的夜晚，”他大声地朝整个休息室宣布，“别抛下我自己享乐。”

“没错！”塞斯克也喊道，用胳膊肘撞了一下皮克的胸口，哈维在走出去的路上好好地朝其他人抛了一个飞吻。

在回到自己酒店房间的路上，他刚刚走到一半，卡西就赶上了他。“‘那’就是你怎么‘小心’的？”  
“别搞笑了，”哈维迟钝地说。他的内心是暖和并且嘶嘶作响的，而且他发现自己很难走出一条直线，但他确定他的神志比以往任何时候都清醒，“那从来没什么大不了的，直到你跑出来想要把事情搞大。”

“他们其中的某些人会怀疑的，”卡西争辩说，埋头在口袋里找钥匙。哈维发现他不是唯一一个佩佩的慷慨的受害者，在灯火通明的走廊里，卡西的脸因为酒精红了，他脚步也不稳，手抖得厉害。

“怀疑？我在跟我的队友庆祝，别多疑了。”哈维将卡西推到一旁，自己走进了他们的房间。

“你在把自己当成傻瓜在出丑。”卡西砰地一声摔上了门。

“圣卡西来救我。”哈维嘲笑道，将他的手放在大腿上，“这一切是为了啥？队里的士气？托雷斯的家庭？还是只是你没法忍受看见我跟其他人在一起，就算我们已经分手两年了？”

卡西夸张地摊开双手，“这就是我得到的感谢吗？你知道的，穆里尼奥告诉我最好别跟你说话。我开始想，到头来，他的话是不是有一点道理了。”

哈维脑子里已经想好了要反驳的话，也已经张开嘴巴打算说出来了，然后突然意识到卡西刚刚说过的话，最后把嘴闭上了，喉咙里冒出了一些肿块。他听说过传言，每个人都听说过，关于皇马的更衣室问题，卡西和穆里尼奥之间的矛盾，穆里尼奥指控卡西是更衣室里的霉菌，是他向媒体释放出不怀好意的传言。但直到现在，他从未想到过他与卡西的友谊可能是一个他们的矛盾中的重要部分。

卡西瞪着他，脸色红润，胸口上下起伏，等着他回答，但哈维一时半会儿说不出话来。最后，他吞了一口口水，声音嘶哑地说：“穆里尼奥命令你别跟我说话？”  
卡西意识到了他语调的变化，然后立刻也冷静了下来，向他走近了一步：“是的，”他说。“在国家德比后，他在整个球队面前说，跟敌人交往过密就是叛徒，而且不会被轻易原谅。队伍里每个人都知道那说的是我和你。”

“嗯，”哈维默默地反应道，不仅佩普从未给过他类似的最后通牒，他被佩普可能告诉他别跟卡西说话的假设逗笑了，但另一半是感到震惊，“那你怎么说？”

“我告诉他去操他自己。”卡西回答，耸了耸肩。

这个想法，他文雅的朋友的在几十人面前对何塞吼出这种话的想法是如此滑稽，哈维忍不住爆发出了大笑。当他们的视线相遇时，卡西也跟着一起笑了出来，然后他们笑得太过火了，几乎停不下来。他们无意识地笑着，泪水顺着他们的脸流下来，哈维偶尔会停下来，然后模仿着卡西的声音说：“先生，请你去操自己吧。”直到他们笑得完全喘不上气，不得不互相抓住对方防止摔倒。

最后哈维抱住了卡西，然后在他闪亮亮的红润脸颊上印上了一个柏拉图式的吻，“我不信你敢说那句话，不过，不管怎样，谢谢你的那种想法。”

“我可能不是用了这些具体的词，”卡西承认，将他大力地圈在怀里，用手背抹去他笑出来的眼泪，“但我确实私下里跟他说过，我们跟谁说话完全不关他的事。而且如果他不喜欢的话，他可以重新找一个不需要在六月份和一大半巴塞罗那球员一起打欧洲杯的守门员。”

“啊，当然了，”哈维抱怨道，假装被他的话刺穿了心脏，“我对你来说，只是一点小小的中场魔法。”

“啊，你当然很小，”卡西露齿笑，“至于魔法的部分嘛，”他将手指插进哈维的牛仔裤里，将他拉近，他歪歪的笑容开始在哈维的体内发出温暖、漂浮着的光芒。然后他突然惊醒了，然后收回了自己的手，就像被什么叮了一下，“噢，嗯……操，抱歉。我很抱歉。”

“没事，”哈维挤出这句话，他挣扎着将絮乱的呼吸控制回正常，转身将背对着卡西，这样另外那个男人就不会看见背叛他的真实身体反应了。仍然不看着卡西，他开了个玩笑：“如果穆里尼奥光是看见我们说话就如此生气了，不知道如果他发现了我真的在进你的球的话他会怎么做。”（注：“进你的球”是性暗示）。

卡西没有笑，“哈维，求求你了，”他说——他眼睛里的是眼泪吗——“我不是故意——我跟自己保证了不会——”他跌跌撞撞地暂停了话，话音里散发出内疚和痛苦。

很有趣。卡西看起来是如此难过与困惑，以至于哈维知道在那一刻他能够拥有他——可以把卡西抱在怀里，将他们的防备与盔甲卸下，让他屈从于渴望，那种从心底升起的、自从他们在格但斯克重聚以来，双方都在感受到的欲望。他可以用手指划过他的栗色头发，在他那苍白而完美的肩膀上划过小吻，将自己埋在甜蜜而熟悉的热量中，就算仅仅是几分钟，他可以让卡西完全忘记Sara Carbonero的存在。

沉浸在自己的幻想中，哈维让自己的手指划过卡西的前额，将他掉落在额前的碎发别回后面。然后他突然从幻想中回到现实，将身子抽回，退后了一步。他知道圣卡西会原谅他的朋友，但他永远不会原谅自己。

像是被抛弃了一样，卡西怒视着他，使劲咬着自己的下嘴唇，看起来像那个迷惑的、他们第一次见面时那样的青少年男孩，在很多年以前。

“别担心，亲爱的。”哈维说，“没事了。我们没事了。”他强迫自己露出微笑，然后颇为尴尬地拍了拍卡西的肩膀。另一个人吞了一口口水，然后点了点头，脸色依然潮红，但显然是松了很大一口气。

“谢谢你，”他简单地说，他没说出口，但他们都明白他真正具体想说的是什么。

“这没什么，”哈维小声说，然后逃进了浴室，去洗一个冷水澡。

在他返回卧室的时候，冷水澡已经给了他所需要的清晰的头脑和安定的内心，在拉上一副新的内裤与运动裤后，他在卡西的床边坐了下来。他的朋友在床垫下陷的时候感觉到了他，然后翻过身来，眯着眼睛看着他，“哈维，”他睡意朦胧地说，“我真的很——”

将一根手指压在卡西的嘴唇上，阻止他继续说下去，哈维很快地说：“没事了。我已经决定了在整届欧洲杯上离托雷斯远远的。”

卡西将他的手拉开了，然后与他十指相扣，“不是，听着。我逼你这样做是错的。我选择了萨拉，你有权跟任何你想要的人去约会。”

哈维摇了摇头，“危害到我们的友谊不值得。事实上，我甚至不能想象。”他用空着的手握住了卡西的肩膀，突然间，他们不约而同地抱紧了对方，两个人蜷缩成小小的一团，他们的呼吸不均匀，但是同步。哈维将脸埋在卡西的脖子里，感觉他皮肤下的动脉血管，血流撞击着他的脸颊。

不知道过了多久，卡西才终于放开了他，然后重新躺回床上。他的脸上带着严肃的神情，掀开了床单表示无言的邀请，然后哈维跌跌撞撞地滑进了床单与被子之间。他们翻了翻身，肩并肩，面颊对着面颊，做了同样的梦，梦里有自由的小鸟儿们和坠落的流星。

TBC  
章节：2/6


	3. 伤停补时

（译者注：作者意思并不是托雷斯having sex之后比赛状态就会变好，这个梗听上去太烂了。在最后一章的时候作者会解释她笔下托雷斯状态变化的真正原因，请不用着急，慢慢看，再次提醒虚构故事请勿真情实感）。

哈维睡了自从离开巴塞罗那、回到国家队后最好的一觉。他在早晨醒来的时候感到神清气爽，没有一点宿醉后的不适感。卡西，当然，已经早就走了。他在刷牙和穿衣服的时候小声哼着不知名的歌，然后检查了自己的邮箱和电话。他发现托雷斯被官方认证成了对爱尔兰一战的全场最佳。这很好，他有所有的理由为他感到高兴。

在酒店的食堂里，他将餐盘放在了小安德烈斯身边，然后坐下。他是还留在食堂里吃早餐的唯一一位队友。

“金童昨天简直是现象级的表现啊，”他的朋友说，顺着哈维的目光给他递来了盐罐，根本不需要开口提问，他们之间的默契就是这样。

“是啊，他确实很棒。他的技术没有问题，他需要做的就是要相信自己。”哈维给自己的蛋撒上盐，然后咬了一大口。

“他昨晚告诉我你教了他一种新型的放松方法。”安德烈斯天真地说，“你能教教我吗？”

哈维呛了一口自己的牛奶，差点把嘴里的东西全吐在桌子上，然后开始咳嗽。他不得不捂住嘴巴然后拼命拍着自己的背，直到想吐的反应停止。“抱歉，”他最后喘着气说，“我呛到自己了。”

“所以呢？你能教我吗？”安德烈斯问。

他深呼吸了好几口，然后喝了一口果汁，最后才回答：“安德鲁，你每次比赛前都很放松，你没有问题的。”

“确实，”安德烈斯赞同说，“但我一直在对公众讲话之前非常紧张。记得我们在为佩普拍那部宣传片之前，我流汗流得多厉害吗？”

哈维笑了，然后非常诚恳地说：“是的，但是……相信我，我真的不觉得我的技巧会对你的怯场的这种特殊情况有用。”

他们都知道面对克罗地亚的比赛会非常困难，随着比赛的临近，托雷斯肉眼可见的越来越紧张了。每次见到他时，哈维都会搭上他的肩膀，并且说一些鼓励的话。但他很小心，避免让自己跟他两个人单独待着。偶尔托雷斯会用疑惑的目光看着他，但他没有急着做任何事；他看起来是接受了哈维会在对另一次性爱有兴趣的时候接近他，至少是暂时接受了。

令塞斯克不加掩饰地失望的是，博斯克选择了托雷斯而不是他，来做首发中锋，但这位正印中锋看起来状态并不如上一场那样好。他将哈维开出的角球顶高了，然后低射也被克罗地亚的门将扑出。托雷斯明显地因为比赛毫无进展的结果而越来越焦躁，而且他并不是一个人。西班牙全队都感到了那种无能为力的感觉，必须做出改变，但哈维并不明白为什么博斯克还在犹豫和拖延。他自己也已经开始变得十分疲惫，五年三届大赛，他的老伤部位——阿喀琉斯的跟腱，又开始感觉有些不对劲。但他努力坚持着，让自己挺过这阵疼痛。

在第73分钟，博斯克终于换下了托雷斯和席尔瓦，然后换上了塞斯克和纳瓦斯。他们给场上另外的已经十分疲惫的九个人带来了新鲜的活力，改变了场上的节奏，哈维突然感觉自己的情绪重新昂扬了起来。在比赛还剩下几分钟的时候，塞斯克给安德烈斯传了一个完美的球，然后他捅给纳瓦斯，后者将球送进网窝，带来了进球，以及胜利。

哈维还没来得及跟他们庆祝就被换下了，他有些一瘸一拐地走到替补席上，跟其他人一路击掌。托雷斯的表情阴冷而黯淡，哈维拍了拍他的肩膀表示同情和理解，然后坐在了他身边，直到比赛结束。

“我们是小组第一，朋友们！”塞斯克在所有人挣扎着走向更衣室的时候大喊道，他对他自己对进球的第二助攻非常满意，而且显然认为博斯克已经意识到他在比赛仅有的几分钟内是多么高效，比他在过去两场比赛中贡献的还要多。对哈维自己来说，他有些惊讶地发现自己并没有多大的情绪波动，心底对小组第一的成绩冷静而漠然。这很正常，他想，四年前，西班牙因晋级十六强而欢欣鼓舞，但现在，已经拿过欧洲杯和世界杯的他们，包括胃口庞大的球迷们，认为通过小组赛仅仅是及格线的要求罢了。

托雷斯在第二天的训练中显得明显情绪低落，然后中途退出了。在晚上，他也没有像其他人一样去休息室打牌，哈维有一些担心，他找到了胡安-马塔，询问他的室友怎么样了。  
他的切尔西队友在回答前停顿了一下，也许是经过两个月后还没有原谅哈维在他们的欧冠比赛赛后的评论，但他最后还是说：“我让他一个人待在我们的房间里了。昨晚过后他情绪并不好。”他朝哈维的肩膀上方望了一会儿，然后直视他的眼睛：“也许你应该跟他谈谈？他某天晚上去了你和卡西的房间，然后回来后感觉好多了。”马塔的声音带有一丝怀疑，就好像他觉得跟哈维说话只能把任何人的情绪搞得更坏，而不是更好。

“当然，好的。”哈维同意道，他当然不能说，不，因为如果我去见他，我们会有一场史上第一尴尬的谈话，我必须跟他解释为什么我不能再跟他做爱了。

哈维第一次敲门的时候，里面并没有人回应。“小男孩（金童）？”他叫道，然后敲门声重了一些，“是我，哈维。”他刚说完，房门内就传来了一阵急促的脚步声。

托雷斯打开了门，微笑着，虽然他眼睛下环绕着浓浓的黑眼圈，“我以为你不会……进来吧。”他将门打开，然后撑住，但哈维开始有些犹豫，最后走过了门槛，然后从桌子旁边拉出一把椅子，坐在了上面。

“所以……最近你怎么样？”托雷斯问。  
“挺忙的，”哈维开始说，挠了挠他的脖子，“嗯……马塔说，如果你有个人聊聊天，可能你会感觉好些。”在这些词句还没完全说出口的时候，他就已经开始感觉内疚了；托雷斯一直对他很直率真诚，而他对对方不是；这场谈话显然比他以为的还要艰难。

托雷斯的眼睛黯淡了一些，虽然他并没有停止微笑，“你来这里就是为了这个吗？来跟我说说话？”他向哈维倾了倾身子，将他的头捧在手里，他投下的阴影整个笼罩了他，眼神期待地俯视着，然后歪了歪头。

哈维强迫自己移开视线，已经开始讨厌自己了。“南多，我来这里是因为昨天的比赛，不是……”他突然站了起来，然后向后退了一步，让自己远离另一个人。南多放在他脸上的手指松开了，看上去有些震惊。

“噢。”托雷斯说。当哈维张开嘴巴准备解释，他举起一只手制止了他：“这没事的，你没必要解释。”

哈维仍旧进行了尝试：“不是因为我不想和你……”

“让我猜猜，卡西。”

他不准备说谎，“我非常抱歉，我说真的。你是一个非常好的人，而且……很长时间没有人给过我那样的感受了。”

“我也是，”托雷斯简单地说。他们在那里站了一会儿，仅仅是看着对方。

“好的，”哈维最后说，“好吧，我想我该走了。”

“那么比赛呢？”托雷斯问道，“那是你来见我的目的，不是吗？”

“对，对。听着，对于那些不要想得太多，好吗？每个人都有状态不好的时候，你很棒，非常棒。你在对爱尔兰的比赛里证明了自己，你所需要的只是要放松，彻底的放松，把那些乱七八糟的评论从脑子里赶出去。”

“放松，”托雷斯有些放空地说道，“是啊，谢谢。”

快走到门口的时候，哈维想起了什么，然后折返了回来：“你知道，我并不是会魔法。”托雷斯表情空白地看着他，于是他解释道：“与其他人做爱也许会达到相同的效果。”  
托雷斯脸红了，“你觉得这一切仅仅是为了我一个人而已？我不是只想……想‘利用’你，然后使博斯克让我首发！”

“抱歉，抱歉，对不起，”哈维很快地说，想知道为什么自己表达善意与好意的话为什么总让别人觉得不舒服。

“我并不是随便和任何人上床，你知道的。”托雷斯补充道，哈维从未见过他这么生气的样子。

哈维走向他，将一只手放到他的肩膀上表示道歉，“我知道，我知道。我非常抱歉。我只是想说……你的妻子也在这里，而且……”

“请把我的妻子摘出话题。”托雷斯打断了他，现在他的声音听起来有些悲伤了，而且万分疲惫。停顿一下之后，他伸手抓住了哈维放在他肩膀上的手，但他并没有推开他的手，而是将手指与他自己的缠绕在了一起，“我们从来没有提……这个赛季对我们俩来说都压力很大。”

赛季像屎一样，哈维没有把这句说出来，“我很抱歉，”他重复了一遍，“但是……也许是队里的某个……我总是忍不住去想，肯定有某个人。我的意思是，在我之前。”

托雷斯深深地吸了一口气，再呼出来，然后露出了一个虚弱的微笑，“如果我告诉你，你是第一个，你怎么会相信我说的这个是真的？”

“这里没有‘这个’。”哈维说，他轻柔地将手与南多的手分开，然后转身：“我很抱歉。”

距离与法国的十六强淘汰赛还有五天时，托雷斯的表现变得十分不稳定。博斯克与他的助教非常关心这位中锋的情况，经常询问他是否需要帮助，有时候会把卡西和哈维两个队长和队副一起叫来，讨论托雷斯的情况，征求他们的意见。他们每个人的共识是，托雷斯仍旧是队里最好的前锋，当然前提是他状态好的时候。但问题是，没有人知道什么时候托雷斯会有好状态，教练们不知道他偶尔闪光的灵感到底从何而来，然后哈维很谨慎地不对这个问题发表任何看法。

自然而然地，塞斯克代替了托雷斯的首发位置。在开始的前二十分钟，安德烈斯与他们的左后卫，小约尔迪-阿尔巴，他拥有奇快的速度，利用了一次好机会，给阿隆索送上了一次特别好的助攻，他精妙地头球射门得分，掠过了守门员洛里斯。但是，在那之后，整场比赛的场面变得不能再难看。虽然他们保持有很高的控球率，但是西班牙人根本无法将球推进到禁区附近，好几十分钟内他们没有一次射门，也就不能巩固自己的领先优势。忧虑的博斯克在最后的三十分钟用中场换了前锋，塞斯克和席尔瓦走下来的时候有点消沉，但托雷斯和小佩德罗也没有更好的运气。在伤停补时阶段，阿隆索射入了一个点球，将他们确信无疑地带进了半决赛。

在他们听到消息，说皇家贝蒂斯的后卫Miki Roque在长达一年的癌症折磨后去世，化疗和抢救都无济于事后，他们并没有特别震惊。但这个消息明显给斗牛士们在第二天的训练里的心情造成了严重的打击。在他们听到这个消息的时候，哈维和卡西立刻就给普伊打了电话，普伊自从去年春天起，就一直在支付这位后卫所有的癌症治疗费用。普伊十分悲伤，但很好地控制住了，显然是认为他的朋友在对抗癌症的过程中已经尽力，而且也受了足够的苦了。卡西提议在下一场比赛中所有人都戴上黑纱致敬他们的这位国家队队友，而普伊感到十分感激。

从更加积极的方面来说，普伊祝贺了他们俩如此成功地把团队拧成了一股绳，让球队通过了四分之一决赛。显然是大卫比利亚告诉了他，拉莫斯在推特上发了很多他与红蓝军团的人拥抱在一起的合影。

“葫芦到底是怎么知道的？”哈维问道，一半感觉好笑，另一半感觉惊讶。

“大卫在推特上关注了塞尔吉奥，”普伊实事求是地说，“你也会早就知道的，如果你不是一个勒德分子（注：历史上勒德人强烈反对工业化和机械化，推崇返回田园牧歌时代，可能普伊的意思是哈维不喜欢互联网）。”

“我不是一个……随便你刚刚怎么称呼我的，老文青。我只是很注重我的隐私！互联网会暴露所有你的隐私。随便，比利亚以为自己在干什么，怎么可以关注他妈的皇家马德里球员？”在他的身后，卡西的嘴唇扭动，看起来被他这句话逗笑了。（注：哈维显然忘了卡西就是皇马球员……）

“别针对我，”巴萨后卫嘟囔着说，“就算我是更明事理的人，我也没法控制比利亚每天在干啥。不过，我的重点是，这是好事。拉莫斯和巴萨的人合影。”

“随便吧，”哈维嘀咕道，“穆里尼奥一旦发现，就会命令他立刻把照片全部删掉的。”

“你不觉得你自己可能有点太偏执了吗？”普伊问道。

“不，实际上，”哈维说，瞟了卡西一眼，后者交叉双臂抱在胸前，朝他扬起了眉毛，“你等着看就是了。”

相反，当哈维去到安德烈斯的酒店房间，通知他要在下场比赛戴黑纱的时候，他发现他最好的中场搭档一个人坐在床上，眼睛红红的，哭得肩膀一耸一耸的，面色比平时显得更加苍白如纸。他马上给了他的搭档一个拥抱，感到有些不知所措。“Miki是普伊的老友，我不知道你和Miki这么熟悉。”他小心翼翼地说。

“我们其实并不熟悉，”安德烈斯在他的怀中抽噎，“但是听说他的事，让我想起了达尼（哈尔克）。”  
哈维有点后悔提起了这个，然后拥抱得更用力了一些，“当然了，”他喃喃地说道，“我很抱歉。”

“我不知道哪个更糟，”安德烈斯抽了抽鼻子，“最起码Miki的朋友和家人有时间做好心理准备。”

“从另一方面说，”哈维很温柔地说，“达尼的过程可能会很快，而且是完全无痛的。他走得并不痛苦。”

“对达尼来说，确实。但是，对爱他的那些人来说……并不是。”

“我知道，”哈维说，但有点不确定他自己是不是真的懂得小安德烈斯的感受，“我懂。”

他与伊涅斯塔一起坐在床边，坐了差不多半个多小时，让他跟他如同泄洪一般讲自己和达尼哈尔克的故事，间断性地思考他妈的巴尔德斯去哪儿了，安慰安德烈斯平时是他的事情才对。不是因为他不喜欢——事实上他对于能够成为安德烈斯能够敞开心扉说话的人之一感到非常荣幸，但他有种奇怪的感觉，虽然是种不理智的感觉，自己好像在这种情况下抢了维克多的位置。他希望维克多发现以后不要生气。

当门被打开，巴尔德斯摆着一张不开心的脸走进来的时候，他松了一口气。不过在看到安德烈斯的一瞬间，维克多的表情就转成了关心与温柔，他在床前面的地板上跪下，然后用手臂搂过他们两个人的肩膀。

他们都觉得葡萄牙将会是他们目前遇到过的最困难的对手，主要是因为大部分葡萄牙国脚都在西甲的球队里，他们大部分人曾经交手过很多次。哈维知道卡西对于即将面对队友克里斯蒂亚诺罗纳尔多有一些紧张，特别是他们的右后卫是阿韦罗亚，他们最弱的后卫，对上对手最强的攻击手。而且更糟的是，对方的中后卫佩佩，在上个赛季的比赛里十分稳定。

鉴于几乎每个人在对法国的比赛里的表现都十分普通，每个人都想知道博斯克这回会派谁首发。很显然他对他常规首发的失望还要大于对替补球员的，因为博斯克派上了内格雷多，让托雷斯和塞斯克一起留在了板凳上，他的举动出乎所有人的意料。但一旦比赛开始，在哈维的角度看来，派上内格雷多并没有什么卵用。他速度非常快，但不像塞斯克，他不能创造机会，只能等着别人帮他创造，然后利用机会。但哈维敢说，他利用机会的效率不如托雷斯一半好。

博斯克显然也发现了这点，因为半场过后这位前锋马上就被换下了，然后他给了塞斯克另一个证明自己的机会。不久后，纳瓦斯上来代替了席尔瓦，但他们仍然没法进球。最后连哈维都失去了耐心，在距离球门25米的地方试了试自己的运气，但他直接把球踢到了守门员的手臂里。

这是一场对精力消耗极大的比赛，没有球队能够攻进第一个球，看起来他们需要带着0-0的比分进入加时赛了，哈维被换下了，一个跃跃欲试的小佩德罗代替了他的位置。他又一次加入了替补席的板凳上的托雷斯，后者在喝着水，然后用毛巾擦掉他额头的汗滴。

在比赛剩下的三十分钟里，他只能待在一边无助地看着，时间一分一秒地过去，但没有一个球队能够进球。他的队友们已经十分疲惫了，只要稍微失去一点注意力，比如皮克，在他上赛季在巴塞罗那的比赛中经常发生的，就会让他们失去对奖杯的希望。安德烈斯差一点重复了他在世界杯上的经典绝杀，只不过这一回葡萄牙的门将做出了惊人的扑救，最后，在主裁判吹响结束比赛的哨音前他们一无所获，不得不开始点球。

现在，重要的事情只剩下心理战，幸运小姐，以及圣卡西了。哈维密切地观察着还留在场上的球员们：塞斯克还显得很有活力，也许会跟教练要求踢最后一个点球，就像他们在2008欧洲杯上幸运地淘汰意大利时候的那样。事实上，他是踢点球队列里唯一一个前锋。  
“塞尔吉奥-拉莫斯，真的吗？”哈维小声地对托雷斯的耳朵里嘀咕。  
他得到了南多的一个深以为然的微笑，拉莫斯在欧冠半决赛对拜仁慕尼黑的那个惊世骇俗的点球显然还没有被忘记。

“别担心，我们一直在练习，”佩佩-雷纳插入他们之间的谈话，显然听见了他们的话。

事实上，不是拉莫斯，而是第一个踢点球的哈维-阿隆索差点破坏了所有的计划。哈维一直认为他是最可靠的点球手之一，在阿隆索低下头离开场地，看起来特别垂头丧气的时候，哈维在心里朝幸运之神骂出了所有的脏话，指甲陷入自己的拳头里，胃搅成一团。

哈维在穆蒂尼奥走向点球点的时候几乎感觉不到自己的心脏在跳动了。但当卡西成功把点球扑出时，他看见了一片红色的标志跳起，西班牙的球迷几乎沸腾了。

安德烈斯是下一个，让守门员扑错了方向，从而将球轻松踢入了网。卡西在下一个点球中猜对了方向，但还是没能阻止球滑入网。皮克的点球与安德烈斯的类似，守门员又一次扑错，但是纳尼的点球几乎是完美地滑进了死角，将卡西留在原地无能为力。

两边打成2-2，拉莫斯站上了点球点，“我不敢看了，”托雷斯呻吟道，字面意义上地将他的头转离球场的方向然后埋进了哈维的肩膀。哈维一边拍着他的背，一边紧张地盯着球场，他们的后卫模仿了皮尔洛，踢出了一个勺子点球，让守门员扑到一边，只能目送皮球入网。

球迷的欢呼让托雷斯睁开了眼睛，他们重新一起看向球场，但Bruno Alves击败了卡西，又让他们一起皱紧了眉头。

“怎么，罗纳尔多不踢下一个点球？”

“也许他求他们教练让他踢最后一个，这样如果他们赢了，他就会被看成拯救球队的英雄了。”哈维面无表情地回答说，目光紧紧地盯着正站在点球点前的葡萄牙后卫，他的点球击中了立柱，获得了西班牙球迷们盛大的欢呼声。  
3-2.  
现在只有塞斯克和罗纳尔多没有踢了。当塞斯克将球放在点球点上时，托雷斯抓住了哈维的手臂，而且攥紧了，在他的另一边，小席尔瓦也抓紧了他。他们等待着，整支队伍屏住了呼吸。看着塞斯克助跑，然后将球击中了左侧立柱，又反弹进了球网。

哈维立刻跳了起来，断断续续地尖叫着，虽然在球迷们的欢呼咆哮声中他完全无法听见自己的声音。然后托雷斯把他整个抱进了怀里，小席尔瓦跳到了他的背上，虽然他的腰快被前后夹击的两个人撞断了，但他几乎感觉不到。他只能模模糊糊地看见塞斯克朝他的队友们跑过去，脸上闪耀着兴奋的光芒，同时罗纳尔多望向天空，无奈地摇了摇头，毫无疑问地对结果非常失望。

“我们比意大利或者德国有多一天的准备时间，”博斯克在赛后的更衣室里告诉大家，“你们都干得很棒。我明天不想见到你们任何一个人，出去放松休息吧。在星期五，一旦我们知道了我们的对手是谁，我们就开始一些训练的课程，先是恢复性训练，做点力量练习，再排演战术。”

随后更衣室里响起了七零八落却充满感情的欢呼。打满了120分钟的八个球员看上去完全体力透支了，看起来除了立刻洗澡然后上床睡觉外不想做别的。此外，托雷斯早些时候的兴奋已经荡然无存，没有获得一分钟出场时间的自己，和打入制胜点球的塞斯克之间的对比已经看上去不可避免。看着他漂亮但是失去光泽的脸，耸拉着的肩膀，哈维感到了一阵百感交集，同时有怜悯、内疚与欲望。如果不是他答应了卡西……但事实是他答应卡西了，然后就没有其他的结果了。


	4. 伤停补时（二）

当哈维走回自己的酒店房间时，卡西正在将他的清洁用具和一套睡衣塞进自己的背包里。“嗨，”哈维跟他打招呼，然后开起了玩笑，“你只让两个球入了网，没必要这么着急逃走啊，球迷不会杀了你的。”

卡西搬起了一个枕头砸在了他头上，他笑着躲闪。

“非常好笑，因为我们明天没有训练，我今晚要跟萨拉一起过。”

“噢。”哈维的感受有点像，被拔出所有牙齿后使劲咬紧牙龈一样。不过令他惊讶的是，这个消息造成的伤害比预期的少，“好吧。”

卡西拉上他背包的拉链，站着低头看了它一会儿，然后抬起头来接触到了哈维的目光。“所以……今晚房间是你的了。如果你想带某人过来，比如……托雷斯，或者……任何其他人……”

哈维翻了个白眼，“‘任何其他人’？你到底认为我在这队伍里有多少个情人？”

“我只是随便说说，”卡西的表情仿佛是从漫画里画出来的那般夸张了，“我的意思是，如果……如果你今晚想有个人陪着，我觉得OK，我没有意见。”

“我不明白，”哈维说，眉头皱紧了，“到底是什么让你改变主意了？”一颗小小的怀疑的种子在他的心里种下了，生根发芽，然后开始茁壮成长。他举起一只手指着卡西，“你跟安德烈斯谈过了！”

卡西开始摇他的头，但他无法隐藏爬上他脖子和面颊的红晕。“你确实和安德烈斯谈过！这不是因为我需要什么陪伴……你想要我……‘修正’他。”

“那家伙是个老是容易紧张的人，”卡西反驳说，“他需要知心好友，一个可以放松地说出话的人。如果其他的事情发生了，好吧，那就是你的事情了。”

“这是你给我的命令吗，队长？”哈维的声音冷得像冰。

“不是，当然不是，我——”

“怎么，所以你要为了国家的利益给我拉皮条吗？现在？”哈维无法控制自己开始尖叫，“我猜这是你从穆里尼奥那里学来的东西吧，要不惜一切代价地赢！那个人会把他的奶奶卖成奴隶，如果这能帮他拿下一个大赛奖杯！”

“哈维，不是，”卡西向前迈了一步，双手抓住了他的肩膀，他的眼睛很明亮，“听我说，跟托雷斯睡或者不跟他睡，随便你们决定要做什么。我想说的只有，你们看上去非常适合对方。而且你之前是对的，两年之后，我还是自私到没法忍受看到你跟其他人在一起。但是你有其他人，这样才公平。我必须忍受……而且我会忍受。”

卡西看起来是下了如此之巨大的决心，让哈维的喉咙同时被骄傲与同情两种感情淹没。他如此想相信他，相信这个他爱过十二年的人的话，但卡西的主意改变得太快，也太方便，决赛前的这种时机也令人怀疑。

“你确定吗？”他最后说，“你确定这不是你为了团队做牺牲或者其他类似的屎一样的借口？还是什么？圣卡西，为了国家牺牲什么的？”

他的朋友很不舒服地耸了耸肩，“我……我不觉得是这样。但我不会跟你说谎：我自己也不确定。”

哈维歪了歪他的头，思考着，同时卡西在等待着，眼睛瞪大。“好吧，”他最后说，“如果这是你能做到的最好的事情，那我接受。我真的拥有你的允许吗？”

“你从来不需要我的允许。”卡西告诉他，“但你确实有我的祝福，如果你想要的话。”

“行，”哈维小声地说，“好吧，”然后他上前给了卡西一个拥抱，温暖而坚定的拥抱。他们保持了一会儿那样的姿势，轻微地左右摇晃。然后他说，“但是，我关于穆里尼奥的话是对的，是吧？”

“是的，非常正确。”卡西冲着他的耳朵说。

卡西一走，哈维也离开房间去找托雷斯了。意料之中的，佩佩-雷纳在休息室里组织了一个小小的赛后派对。哈维在半开的门外徘徊，他希望他能走进去，小心翼翼地把托雷斯堵在墙角，然后在没有任何人发现之前就出来。

他的愿望在佩佩看见他并且吼道“哈哈维维维！”的时候烟消云散了，他从屋子的另一端蹦了过来，给他手里塞了两杯饮料，其中一杯尝起来像汽油和橙汁的混合物，“放松，放松！我们在玩一种地狱般的竞赛，而且我打赌你会赢！”

哈维不得不带上笑容，看着可怜的略伦特向后弯曲他瘦长的身子，想努力通过胡安-马塔和托雷斯举着的很低的绳子。拉莫斯大声嚷嚷着，要屋子里所有人跟着他收音机里的歌声打节拍，他一个人举着手机环绕全场录像，明显这是一个来自他的歌手朋友的请求。

“轮到你了！”佩佩推了一把哈维的后背，“哈维，去！”

发出了一声表示投降的叹气，哈维将他的酒一口喝掉，然后把他的杯子给了佩佩，不相信还有比他料想的还要过分的东西。当他走近马塔和托雷斯举着的跳绳时，他们两个心有灵犀地互相看了一眼，然后把绳子向下移了差不多半米。“嘿，这是作弊！”哈维抗议说。

“我们没作弊，”马塔说，调皮地眨了眨眼睛，“只是考虑到这是一个合理的挑战，小矮子。”

他最终还是把自己从绳子下塞过去了，不过当他到达另一侧直起身时，哈维假装自己突然头晕了一下，然后拽住了托雷斯的手臂支撑身体。“晚点到我房间来，”他小声对着另一个人的耳朵说，托雷斯抓着他的手指收紧了，显然十分惊讶，但他一言不发，只是帮助他重新站直身子。

哈维在一片齐声的哄堂大笑之中脸红地走回座位，“我也要挑战他那种高度的（绳子）！”阿隆索兴奋起来，在跳来跳去的闪光灯和迪斯科的音乐搞得他头晕之前，哈维找了一个借口离开房间。

他回到了自己的房间，有些焦急地等着托雷斯出现。他当然不希望他立刻出现，毕竟这样的话实在太明显了，但十分钟过去了，然后是二十分钟，托雷斯的拖延看起来越来越像表示拒绝，而不是脱不开身。他越来越觉得自己像个完完全全的傻瓜，被困在了自己的房间里，等着某个看起来永远不会出现的客人。

而且，一旦肾上腺素和酒精从他的身体中代谢完毕，他的身体开始告诉他，他打了一场很艰苦的比赛，而且需要付出一些代价。当他的手机响起时，他正在按摩他的小腿，将拇指摁压过酸痛的肌肉。他根本没有看来电人是谁，就几乎是立刻接起了电话，“是？”

“哈维！”那是大卫-比利亚，听起来有一丝醉意，“恭喜又进入了另一个决赛！小混蛋！”

“谢谢，”哈维说，极力想掩盖他的失望。

很明显他的努力失败了，因为大卫喷了一下鼻子，“看起来并不是很高兴我打电话来啊。而且为什么你周围那么安静？你应该在派对上庆祝才对！”

“我们确实在庆祝，”哈维回答说，“我只是……”

“怎么了？”大卫的声音听起来真的开始担心了，所以哈维深深地吸了一口气。

“我累了。”而且很老，还独自一人，还不知道未来会发生什么，“而且我感觉自己老了。”

“你确实老了。”大卫立刻说。

“操你，”哈维反驳，然后比利亚爆发出了一阵大笑，“我是认真的，我在想那些媒体说的东西是不是对的，也许这是我最后一届洲际大赛了，也许我以后再也不会有机会为国家队出战了。”

“是托雷斯太迷人了还是怎么的？”

“啥？？？”哈维问，然后很尴尬地发现自己的声音音调在最后破音了，变成了一声尖叫。

“自信心不足，这一点也不像你。”大卫解释道，他的语气显示他感觉这是很显然的事。

（译者注：比利亚使用的词是contagious，一般语境下指的是（传染病）有感染性，但这个词在调情和歌曲的语境下有迷人、吸引人、令人难以自拔的意思，哈维以为比利亚已经知道了他和托雷斯的事情，所以惊慌到破音。两种歧义翻译成中文就是，比利亚问的是，“是不是托雷斯的不自信传染给了你？”哈维理解成了，“是不是托雷斯太迷人了？”）

“我只是很现实，”哈维回答说，“我不需要读报纸也知道自己跑的速度越来越慢，我一直对事情的变化很敏感，你也看到博斯克不停地把我换下来了。”

“嗨，伙计，”大卫简单地说，“最少你能够在那儿。”他的声音里没有痛苦或者难过的踪迹，但仍有一阵内疚突然像刀子一样刺过哈维的心脏。

“是的，是的，”他承认，“你说得对，而我是个只想着自己的混蛋，抱歉。”

大卫又开始笑，“我几年前就告诉过你了，”他取笑道。

“就算欧洲杯已经快结束了，我仍然很难相信你和普伊不在队伍里。”哈维告诉他。

“是啊，我能看出我们不在给你们造成了多大的困难，没有我们的比赛你们就输定了……噢等等。你们又进决赛了？”

“不是这样，我知道我们已经快习惯了，我的意思只是……我非常非常想念你们。”他说的是真的。除了他们的贡献，不止是像每一个其他球员那样在赛场上做出的贡献，他还想念普伊在他耳边的唠叨，给他带来的鼓励，大卫的机智，以及他对事情合适的处理，也许他们并不是他特别亲密的朋友，但是他们是很老的老朋友，他们的陪伴令人舒服，可以依靠，可以被指望，也永远不会背叛他。

“好吧，嘿，你不会想念我们太久的，”大卫向他保证，“我们作为决赛的特别嘉宾被邀请了。”

“真的吗？那实在太棒了！”哈维希望比利亚能听出他声音里大大的笑容。

“没错。所以我们再过几天就会相见了。现在，别一个人躲着自怜自哀了，滚回派对上去。噢，对了，帮我抱一下佩佩。”

“当我见到他时就会，”哈维对他保证，“还有，谢谢你给我来电。”

“没事，”大卫回答，“几天后见！”

当比利亚挂了电话之后，哈维烦躁不安地坐了一会儿，没有必要地打开抽屉、把衣服拿出来打开又再折好，然后打电话给了他的家人。对于球队的胜利，他们都很开心，不过当然他的哥哥为他待在酒店房间而不是参与派对而斥责了他一番。他想解释自己只是非常累了，然后发现在家人面前，自己的声音变得有些破损，最后不得不保证他到时候一定会下去跟队友一起庆祝。

当门被轻轻地敲响时，他仍然在盯着自己的手机。

他料想那估计是佩佩雷纳找人来叫他下楼，重新回到派对上去，于是哈维故意拖了点时间再去应门。但当他透过猫眼向外看时，他很惊讶地看见了托雷斯，已经转身准备离开了。

哈维立刻拽开了门，他动作太快了，以至于托雷斯像一条被电击的鱼一样跳了起来，然后哈维面色带着一点尴尬：“嗨，我以为你不会来了。”

“我也不知道为什么我来了，”托雷斯告诉他，他的声音轻柔而模糊，“我今天根本没有上场，所以你不太可能找我来谈论比赛。”他的心显然在不确定、怀疑与星星点点的希望之间挣扎，而且也不是完全从酒精中清醒。

“听起来很有道理，”哈维同意道，他将门拉的更大了些，“你能进来吗？”

“为什么？”托雷斯问道。

“因为，”哈维略有些不耐烦地说，“你站在走廊里，我就没法吻你了。”

托雷斯扬起一根眉毛，思考了一会儿，然后走进房门，在走过哈维身边时很小心地没有跟他有任何肢体接触。门一关上，他转过身来看着哈维，戒备地抱起手臂，皱起眉头：“我觉得我要把给你设的铃声换成那首Katy Perry的歌了。”（注：水果姐，美国流行歌手）。

“啥？”

“你知道的，‘你对我热情又对我冷漠，你说是然后你说不……’”托雷斯用英语说，以一种唱歌似的语调。

哈维也皱起了眉头：“你给我设置了特别铃声？你甚至从没有给我打过电话。”

“只是打比方的说法，”托雷斯继续瞪着他，看起来警惕心正在与好奇心作斗争，“卡西呢？”

“卡西今晚跟萨拉在一起过，”哈维说，这一切跟他想的有一些不一样，他的掌心开始出汗了。

“所以，你就叫我过来跟你上床？”托雷斯抿起嘴唇，手臂也有一些颤抖，“我不是你的第二个方案（Plan B），哈维。”

“等等……什么？”

“而且这也许不关我事，但你也不该让卡西这样对你召之即来挥之即去的。某天跟你上床，然后第二天抛弃你去找萨拉……”

噢，噢。哈维闪电般地伸出手然后抓住了南多的手臂，“南多，不是，不是这样的。卡西和我从没……我的意思是，我们没有，没有了将近两年了。”

现在南多看起来是完完全全地迷惑了，“你们没有？那为什么……？”

“我们必须解决我们之间的某些问题，没有其他的了。我们现在没事了。他知道我打算今晚请你过来。”

“哦？”托雷斯听起来有些不相信，“那……对他来说很慷慨啊。”

“事实上，他确实是。他在努力尝试，他确实尝试了。”

现在南多的眼睛眯起了，“这最好不是表示同情的性爱。”他重复了上次他对他说的话。

哈维伸出另一只手，轻轻捧起南多的脸，拇指抚摸过他的嘴角，“现在唯一的遗憾，”他说，“是我们已经浪费了那么多时间。”这些话不经思考就滑到了他的嘴边，对他来说听起来难以置信地轻佻，但南多看起来并没在意。他允许哈维将他的脸拉近，拉下来直到他们的嘴唇相触，柔软，但确定。

“你喝过Cava酒。”当他们最终分开时，两个人都呼吸急促，哈维说道。他们嘴唇之间有银丝相接。

“我总是特别喜欢加泰罗尼亚的上等葡萄酒。”托雷斯说，表情正经，仿佛这句话没有意有所指。他低下头，手指接触到了哈维的腰带，给了哈维一个表示询问的眼神。哈维深深地吸了一口气，然后点了点头。在南多在他身前跪下的时候，他闭上了眼睛，有些笨拙地拉下了他的内裤。但就在那个男人的嘴唇包裹住他的一瞬间，他的小腿一阵酸软，他的腿几乎无法支撑住自己的重量，迫使他抓紧了托雷斯的肩膀来保持平衡。

“嗯……？嘿。”托雷斯抬眼向上看他，表示担忧。

“抱歉，”哈维小声说，感觉有些羞耻，“我真的变成一个老人了。”他踉踉跄跄地走到床边坐下，揉着自己的腿，肌肉抽搐着。

托雷斯微笑，“没关系，”站了起来，拍了拍他膝盖上的灰尘，自然而然地开始解开他自己的腰带。“洗个澡怎么样？”

哈维皱了皱眉头，“我在比赛之后洗过了。你是有什么其他意思吗？”

现在南多开始笑了，“不，不是，但是……”他跨了两大步，然后坐到了哈维的身边，将一只手环在他的腰上，嘴唇凑到他的耳边。

“我们有一整夜，对吧？我想要看见……触摸……还有尝到……你的一切。”

他说出“一切”那个词的方式非常色情。“噢，”哈维虚弱地说，他猛然加快的心跳，以及能感受到的潮红爬上脸颊与耳朵，让他感到几乎有些眩晕了。他允许托雷斯握住他的手，将他带到浴室里，心里在嘀咕他猜的另一个人在想什么是不是正确的。

一进浴室，南多就低下头来，索要到了一个漫长而窒息的亲吻，他漂成金色的头发垂下来接触到了哈维的眼睛，上下抖动着，摩擦着。哈维笨拙地伸手去解南多衬衫的纽扣，帮他在嘴唇相接的同时脱下上衣。

在浴缸中，南多将肥皂仔仔细细地抹过他身上每一寸皮肤，他的动作很慢，使用喷雾的时候伸手帮他盖住眼睛。他长而精瘦的手掌从身后将哈维的手臂抬起，然后滑入它们下面的凹陷处，在他的胸口打着圈儿，划过他的腹部，探入两腿之间。它们轻柔地爱抚着他的阴茎，上下滑动，丈量着它的长度，它现在已经硬到令他疼痛了；他的手玩弄调戏着他的双球，然后滑向更远、更深的地方。哈维喘着粗气，将他的腿分得更开，一只手压紧浴缸壁来保持平衡，直到南多继续，开始按摩他的大腿内侧。  
当托雷斯按摩到他的脚时，哈维的小腿又开始绞痛了。“到我了，”他说，想掩饰他的窘境，然后转身跪在了冰冷潮湿的陶瓷上。这一回托雷斯更容易被含入了，也许是因为角度，看起来仅仅过了几分钟，南多就将手指插入哈维的头发，开始冲刺，他的头前后摇晃，然后温暖的麝香味灌入在他的嘴里。将粗重的呼吸慢慢平复之后，托雷斯睁开了眼睛，然后看着哈维笑了。他关掉了花洒，将浴室的门推开，走了出去。

哈维仍然硬得像块石头，等着托雷斯的回报，但是看起来南多有其他的主意。他拿起一块毛巾将哈维的全身擦干了，很温柔，也擦得很彻底。他欣赏的目光跟随着织物越过他的肩膀，略过小腿，再经过两腿之间。“你实在太美了，”他小声说，在他一边的乳头上印上一个吻，然后是另外的那个。

“那么你一定是瞎了。”哈维开了个玩笑，感觉有点不舒服。南多想要逗小孩子么？托雷斯自己有属于一座希腊神像的体格、肌肉与皮肤，面庞长得像太阳神阿波罗，而他，哈维，是个多毛、黝黑又矮小的只适合中场的侏儒。

南多看起来很惊讶，“我是认真的，”他说，“你有这个可爱又结实（Compact）的……”

“我相信你要找的那个词是‘矮’……”

“结实。”南多坚定地重复说，“强健的身体——完美的屁股，顺便说一句——还有如此表情灵动的脸。”他稍稍离远了一点，将自己随意地擦干，然后拉住哈维的手，让他们十指相扣，“跟我来，”他拿了一块新的毛巾，然后在走回卧室的路上顺手在洗漱用品篮里拿了一瓶免费的润滑油。

南多将床单抽出来，再将浴巾铺在哈维的床上，“脸朝下躺着，”他建议道，眼睛闪闪发光，然后哈维服从了。粗糙的毛巾布硬硬地摩擦着他湿润的皮肤，他听见了一声瓶盖被打开的声音，还有什么被挤出，以及湿漉漉的皮肤击打在一起的声音，南多开始双手上下揉搓，等着润滑油变热。突然间，暖意侵袭了他的左腿，有手指压进了他酸痛的肌肉，抚摸过他的皮肤，在肌腱之间滑行。

哈维快乐地呻吟出声，感觉在南多灵巧的手下，他扭成一团的肌肉逐渐放松、融化，重新变得平滑有力。另一个男人苗条纤细而有力的手指十分光滑，而且他的碰触的真实感令人发疯，情欲从他碰触过的地方升腾起来；他发现自己开始不自觉地扭动屁股，想要纾解他硬得和钢铁一般的阴茎上的极大压力。南多注意到了这一点，发出了一声低沉的笑。停止了按摩，他倾身在他的大腿后部印上调笑一般的轻轻的点吻，直到他浑身发抖。

然后，南多的双手同时从他的两条大腿后部一起滑上，用力挤压揉搓着他的两片臀瓣，将它们分开，分得大开。

他跟卡西在一起的如此悠久的岁月中，包括他埋在卡西体内时，哈维也从未体会过如此令人震惊的亲密感。托雷斯的头发接触到了他的臀肉，他在对方舌头的碰触下发抖战栗，允许自己从胸腔深处挤出悠长而低沉的叹息与呻吟，小小的火花一路点燃了他的全身，将他的理智全部烧毁，他甚至有一种将要被托雷斯完全毁灭的恐惧感。另一个人身上产生的热量冲刷过他的骨盆，烤焦了他的皮肤，将他的肉体锻炼成了融化的黄金。

被某种盛大和辉煌彻底淹没，眼泪无知觉地滴落，哈维在一声他自己无法控制的嚎叫后射了，身子在被揉皱的床单上无助地扭动着，抽搐着。

哈维将自己从梦里拽出来，梦中他在一望无际的大洋中游泳，波浪包围着他、支撑着他，但视线所及范围内，没有海岸线，也没有第二个灵魂。

他眨了眨还不清醒的眼睛，眯着眼睛看着窗帘外透过的属于黎明的光线。两年以来的第一次，他不是一个人醒来。有一具身体在他的身后与他一起蜷缩着，一条手臂横着搭在他的臀部上，瘫软的手指轻轻接触着他的腹部。

那不是卡西的手，上面盖着星星点点的雀斑，而且看上去太脆弱了。

哈维挣扎地在一片模糊的记忆里寻找事情真相，然后一会儿后一张面孔和一个名字跳进了他的脑海。“南多，”他小声说，特别轻柔，以至于他有点惊讶地发现，他感觉到那条环绕在自己腰上的手臂收紧了，然后一个沙哑的声音在他背后回答：“在这儿。”那只手向下滑去，掠过他的小肚，然后开始碰触他已经半硬的阴茎，“你还好吗？你在睡梦中动来动去，发出呻吟。”

“只是一个梦罢了，”哈维小声说，他闭上了自己的眼睛，用屁股向后顶了顶对方的骨盆。在感觉到对方的器官硬起并且公然顶在他的臀瓣中间的时候，他无声地笑了笑。他的手指在他们的互相爱抚中微微左右摇晃着。他们慢慢地、轻快舒适地在晨光里一起来回摆动，南多没有真的插入他，而是在他的双腿之间贴着他的屁股前后滑动，像光滑的天鹅绒。最后他加快了速度，开始冲刺，他的手指紧紧掐住哈维的手臂，重到留下了紫色的手指印。一会儿过后，他颤抖地射了，液体溅到了哈维的大腿之间，他向哈维的耳边吐出悠长的、充满情欲的喘息与叹息，像电一般刺过哈维的脊椎，让他跟着一同颤抖。两人的喘息交织在一起，南多将头放在哈维的肩膀上靠了几秒钟，呼吸粗重低沉，然后从床单与被子中滑了出去，走向了浴室。

几分钟后他回来了，拿着一块湿毛巾，开始擦干净哈维身上留下的液体，然后南多滑到床上，伸手包裹住他的阴茎，同时在他的肩膀上印上轻吻。哈维已经完全被南多的高潮激起了性欲，他在对方的手中冲刺着，感受着他的碰触，过了几分钟后他的臀部开始抖动，然后他无助地射在了对方的手里和自己的腹部上。南多一直盯着他的脸看，观察着他每一秒的表情变化，嘴里哼着不知名的歌，鼓励他在欲海中缓缓地漂浮。

当他能够再次说出话来时，他向南多要了毛巾，然后将他自己全身擦干净。与此同时，南多爬回了原来的位置，再次从身后紧紧地搂住了他。“我此生最棒的早晨，”他小声说，然后南多咯咯地笑了起来，他胸腔的震动透过紧贴着的哈维的皮肤传了过来。

他的心跳平静而舒缓；南多的呼吸温暖地喷在他的后脖子上，他慵懒而饱足地伸展了一下四肢，然后伸手握住南多的手臂，将南多的手更紧地环绕在自己的腰肢上。卡西看起来会在早晨回来，他只能闭上眼睛几分钟了。

虽然他想得很周到，但最终他沉沉地睡着了。

TBC


	5. 不敢承诺

第五章 不敢承诺

被子从他光裸的背部滑下时掀起的冷风让他惊醒了。南多坐在床边，正在将裤子拉上膝盖。不过当哈维转过身来时，他停下动作然后对着他笑了：“早上好，”他说，然后俯身在他的一侧脖子上印上了一个吻。

“早上好。”哈维喃喃地说，揉了揉他的眼睛，“什么时候了？”

“该我走的时候了，”托雷斯说，重新站起身来，拉上了他裤子的拉链，“Olalla给我发了短信，她想今天带孩子们出去玩。”

“噢，”哈维有些呆滞地说。他刚醒的时候总是不清醒，而且脑子工作得很慢。“好的，那么也许迟一点，我们……？”

“我很愿意。不过我没法保证任何事情。”

哈维皱了皱眉头，然后坐起身来，“南多——”

“什么事？”另一个人很有耐心地说，系上皮带。

“以后会发生什么事？我的意思是，决赛之后？”

“希望是一场盛大的属于西班牙的派对狂欢。”托雷斯说，露齿笑。

哈维早应该预料到这样的回答，但他还是开始解释：“是啊，但我的意思是，关于我们。”

南多的笑容消失了。他的脸变得十分平静：“哈维，”他温和地说，“当这一切都结束，你会回到巴塞罗那，然后我将会和Olalla与孩子们一起回到伦敦。”

他应该想到这个，他显然不是一个完全的傻瓜，但他的胃还是沉了一下，就像吞下了一块很重的石头。“回到……”他结结巴巴地说，而且突然有胃液的酸气从口中冒出来，“但是，如果……我的意思是，也许……”

托雷斯伸出手来拉住了他的手，将它摁到了自己的心脏上，“哈维，”他小声说，“我从没有打算让你相信别的，别的什么。”

他的脑袋砰砰直跳，他的视线模糊不清，哈维抓住南多握住他的手，仿佛被烧了一样。他最后努力地从嘴里挤出一句小声的，“我觉得你最好现在走吧。”他盯着地板看，难以面对来自那位中锋眼里的怜悯，直到他听见了房间的门咔哒一声打开又轻轻关上的声音。然后他重新倒回了床上，将自己蜷缩成婴儿在母亲子宫里的姿势，他的脑袋一片空白。

他不知道时间到底流逝了多久，直到门外传来一声巨大的砰的敲门声。“哈维？我是伊克尔。”这个名字在哈维的脑中转了好几圈，最终无法找到能够连接上的东西。“哈维？好吧，我假设我能进来。”

“啊，操，你吓到我了。我还以为你不在这呢。”门锁咔哒一声关上，卡西的行李袋砰地一声落在对面的床上，“嘿，哈维？你还好吗？”

他感到了床垫下陷，在卡西在他的床边坐下时，小心翼翼地不要撞到他：“你昨晚到底喝了多少？”哈维听见卡西吸了吸鼻子，然后感觉到他温暖的手掌压到了他的额头上，他的触摸如此温柔，以至于眼泪涌进了他的眼睛：“哈维，说真的，你还好吗？”

“并不太好。”哈维努力开口，然后尝试转身躲开卡西的触摸，但卡西跟着他动，抚摸着他不羁的头发。

“到底发生什么事了？托雷斯拒绝你了？”

“不……完全是，”他们的对话还能再尴尬一点吗？

“他是不是……”卡西好像突然想到什么事一样吸了一大口气，然后手不自觉地扯紧了哈维后脑的头发，“伤害你了？”他的声音很小，口气却十分暴躁凶狠，听上去准备开始叫心理医生，开始打急救电话，喊救护车，报警，随便他能做到的什么。

他显然能做到以上所有事。哈维发现自己发出了几声痛苦的笑声：“上帝啊，伊克尔，不是。不是任何类似的事情。”他移开了卡西的手，舒展开身体，翻了个身，面朝上看着天花板，“我是，”他告诉卡西，“一个大傻瓜。”

卡西叹了一口气，爬上床来躺在了他的身边，将一条手臂横过他的肩膀表示宽慰。

“现在你就可以说，”哈维坦白说，“‘我早就告诉过你了。’”

“我不会这么说，”卡西回答，然后将他拉得更近了一些，轻轻吻了一下他的面颊，“我很抱歉，哈维，我真心的。”

他能感受到卡西的心脏贴着他的肋骨砰砰跳动，还有一些什么冲着他的臀部。即使在他这种茫然、仿佛被蹂躏过一般的状态下，哈维也不禁意识到这应该不是最好的想法。“伊克尔，”他说。

“太奇怪了？”他的朋友猜，将身子稍稍移远了一些，然后用手肘撑起头。

“太他妈奇怪了。”哈维同意道。

“好吧，”卡西将他的腿摆下了床，“听着，这差不多是十一点了，你吃过早餐了吗？我能帮你去拿点来，你甚至不需要起床。”

“我正在面临一个自我的存在主义问题，然后你给我递来了牛角包，”哈维说，但他的嘴唇正在不自觉地弯出一个微笑。

“在你吃饱饭以后，生活总会看起来更美好。”卡西提醒他说。

“我现在吃不下，”他承认，“不过我晚点会下去吃午饭的。”

卡西仔细端详着他的脸，“好吧，我下去随便逛一逛，不过当我回来的时候，我不希望看见你还跟犯了紧张症一样。”他挤了挤鼻子，“还有，洗个澡，好吧？”最后一句话是卡西在走廊里说的，然后关上了门。

哈维认为洗个澡是个好主意。但事实上，温暖的热水不但没有让他放松，反而让他想起了和托雷斯一起度过的时光，特别是那段在浴缸里的口活。这让他胸口搅在一起了，而且眼睛通红。

他在花洒底下站了很久，热腾腾的蒸汽漂浮过他的面部，他在脑海里想事情，他与卡西长时间的友谊，他和Elsa失败的恋爱关系，他和托雷斯的……某种联系，这种联系最终被证明仅仅是一小段纵情欢乐的时光罢了，不是更多的其他东西。哈维开始能够抓住一点点这些十分困扰他的东西的特征了。

就好像在回应他的想法一样，他的手机在他踏出浴室的那一刻响了起来，“恭喜你，哈维，”一个沙哑的声音在祝贺他。

“普伊，”哈维说，“别跟我说卡西只是刚好提到我需要一点帮助。”

“事实上，是大卫跟我说的。不过，我本来刚好也要打电话给你，我只是想给你一个清醒过来的机会。”

“谢谢，”哈维回答说，他突然想起来，虽然将他的疑虑告诉卡西也并不是不公平，但普伊总会是一个公平公正而中立的第三方，以及是一个很好的倾听者，不仅深思熟虑，而且擅长于提供建议，是个好选择。“普伊……我能问你一些事情吗？”

“当然。”

“你必须跟我保证不会告诉伊克尔。”

他几乎能在普伊的回答里听出他的微笑：“我觉得这很容易。”

即使这样，哈维仍旧犹豫了好几十秒，直到他深呼吸了一口气，然后开始说：“你觉不觉得我有什么问题？”

“上帝啊，我从哪里开始说呢？”毫无疑问的这是大卫的声音，哈维甚至能想象出他吊在普伊胳膊上，努力想憋住笑的样子，但他还是失败了，发出一阵长长的大笑。

“我这就挂电话，”哈维生气地说，然后他挂了。

差不多一分钟过后，他的电话重新响了起来，他让它转到了语音信箱。然后一条短信发了过来：“非常抱歉，葫芦现在被我赶出去了，请给我回电。”哈维踌躇了一下，在下一次电话响起来的时候，他接了。

“抱歉，”普伊立刻说，“大卫总觉得笑声能够解决一切问题。我喊他先回家了。”

“我是很认真的。”哈维直接地说，“我到底有什么问题？”

“哈维，而且请别挂电话，我不是在嘲笑你，但我需要你说得更加具体一点。”

他向后靠在了床头板的缎子木头上，闭上了眼睛。“我不知道，我只是……你觉得我是故意爱上某个绝不可能的人的吗？”

普伊停顿了一下，“你和Elsa已经分开好几年了吧？”

“我知道，我……我不完全是在说Elsa。”

“你最近说话一直很谨慎。”普伊发现了这一点。

“普伊，只是……”他很响地叹了一口气。“听着，安德烈斯下个月就要结婚了。比我小七岁的小里奥居然要做父亲了，天啊。我已经32岁了，但我感觉自己这辈子没有离组建一个属于我的家庭这么远过。”

“我34了，”普伊很自然地说道，“你想说什么？”

哈维抵抗了一阵评论他的朋友跟22岁的模特约会，还把人家甩了的行为的冲动，而是集中在重点上。

“我不确定……但是，我想知道，我为什么总会选择毫无可能跟我最终走到一起的人去爱。也许，这甚至可能正好是因为，我一开始就知道这不可能，我和那个人不可能，所以我才会爱上那个人。”

普伊在回答之前停顿了很长时间。哈维知道他正在努力思考，想要尽他所能地提供帮助，而又保持真诚。如果他对哈维说的是‘某个人’而不是‘女人’或者‘女孩’感到了一丝不对劲，他也很有礼貌地没有说出来。

“哈维……是不是因为，你现在并不想真正跟某个人保持确定的关系，但你觉得你应该这样做？”当哈维没有立刻回答的时候，他补充说，“你是一个很忠诚又可敬的人，所以我觉得你很难对自己承认这些。但即使你现在还没有准备好和某个人在一起，这也不能说明你以后永远不会准备好。”

“嗯，”哈维说，有些张力弥漫在空气中，令他不舒服，但他知道只能怪一开始提起这个话题的他自己。

“你想知道我是怎么想的。我的想法是，我觉得你依旧十分年轻。我觉得，我们的事业都属于那种很难经常跟陌生人接触的类型，即使有，你也很难确信他们对你的兴趣是认真的。我认为，如果你发现你正在爱着某个人，你应该尝试着放松，然后享受当时当下的这种令你迷恋的感觉，而不是忧虑太多，关于你们的未来会不会好。”

“你确定你记得你在跟谁说话吗？”哈维忍不住笑了起来。（注：普伊的话太像pep talk，像哄小孩子或者教育小孩，一般很少有人这样对成年人说话，所以哈维这样说。）

普伊也咯咯笑了起来，“啊是的。不过我保证，尝试可以让事情容易很多。”

“我会去尝试的，”哈维向他保证，“我不知道具体怎么做，但我会去尝试。”

“其他事情怎么样了？队伍怎么样？金童的表现看起来十分不稳定。”普伊补充说，显然没有怀疑到任何事情。

“嗯，是的，他和塞斯克在竞争首发前锋，”哈维说，想要让自己的声音听起来很随意。

“我觉得让他状态不好的不止是跟塞斯克的竞争。”普伊干巴巴地说，哈维神经突然紧张了起来：“你是什么意思？”

“啊，你知道的。”他的朋友轻盈地说，“内格雷多，席尔瓦，纳瓦斯……现在小葫芦不在了，博斯克甚至不知道该首发谁做前锋。”

“啊，是的，当然，”哈维立刻说，同时努力想掩盖他声音里松了一口气的感觉，“这里对到底该谁做前锋的争执简直有些疯狂，好吧，听着，我要走了。但是非常感谢你打电话来，还有感谢你的建议。”

“没问题，”普伊说，“很快见。”

哈维挂上电话，然后将烧红的脸埋进了自己的双手之中。

几分钟后，当卡西返回房间时，哈维还保持着一模一样的姿势。

“哈维？”他大步走过来，然后嗅了嗅他，“好吧，起码你洗澡了。想跟我一起出去然后让服务员进来打扫一下卫生吗？”

卡西一直对床单很挑剔，就算他不是那个在上面和别人睡过的人。所以，哈维认为这不是一个将他从房间里拽出去的借口，就算是，也不完全是。哈维抬了一下头，从指缝间偷瞄了一眼卡西，“去哪里？”

“任何地方，”卡西耸了耸肩膀，“看起来每个人都跑到城里去享受他们自由的一天假期了。”

“那你在外面呆了这么久是做什么？”哈维问，用一只手梳理着他自己湿漉漉的头发，然后伸手去拿自己的凉鞋。

“他们还在提供早饭呢。”

“最好少吃点，否则你穿上你们那奇丑无比的新赛季球衣后就会显得像一个巨型交通路障筒了。”哈维警告他。

卡西冲他笑了笑，“你们的客场球衣也看起来像一杯热带水果鸡尾酒。战术是什么，把对手晃瞎，他们就抢不到你们的球了？”

“等等，”哈维突然想到了什么，“你为什么不跟萨拉去度过这一天？”

卡西看起来有些不舒服，“她，嗯，我们。嗯，好吧，事实上是，我们在外面吃早午饭的时候，我跟她求婚了。然后她又一次拒绝了我，所以我们决定最好还是用今天剩下的时间去冷静一下。”

哈维坐直了，“等一等，你说‘又一次’拒绝了你？你到底跟她求婚过多少次？”

“算上这次就是三次了，”卡西说，脸变得更红了些。

“为啥你不跟我说？”

“你知道为啥。”卡西带有点攻击性地说。

“不，不，不，你没看到重点。首先，最重要的是，我是你的朋友，伊克尔。我不是个小孩，你不需要他妈的保护我。”

“好吧，那么萨拉呢？我需要他妈的保护她吗？”卡西喊道。他们都僵硬地坐着，瞪着对方看，几秒钟后，卡西强迫自己吞下一口口水，“可能我只是不想告诉你。也许我只是不想再给你更多让你告诉我，我不该跟她在一起的理由。”

“这不公平，”哈维反对道，开始生气了。他同时对卡西感到生气、感到被他背叛了、又感到对他有些同情。“我从来、从来没有尝试过插入你们之间，自从我发现……自从两年前开始就是了。”

卡西叹了一口气，然后放松了一下，用手抚摸着他的后颈，弄皱了他稀疏的棕色头发。“我很抱歉，我知道你没有，我很难说出来具体怎么回事。这只是……我爱她，哈维。如果她还没准备好结婚，我也理解。我打算等她，我知道她也爱我，而且她最终会准备好的。”

“是不是这段话之后有一个‘但是’？”哈维说，他的声音现在柔和了很多。

“但是……”卡西说，声音和哈维自己的一样温柔了，“偶尔，特别是我刚刚被拒绝的时候，我会有所怀疑。而且我不想跟我的前男友讨论这个。这对你或者她来说都不公平。”

哈维，本来想要张开嘴再反驳他，然后想起来自己跟普伊打过的电话，关于爱上不可能最后走到一起的人，然后就闭上了嘴，保持安静。

“你明白吗？”卡西问，他将手搭在了哈维的肩膀上。

哈维举起了自己的手，搭在了卡西的手上：“是的，”他说，“我懂。”

“所以我们没事了？”卡西问，哈维在卡西凝固着的眼睛里看见了自己的影子，第一次，他发现鱼尾纹爬上了卡西的眼角，然后很确定他自己也是。

“当然，”他同意道，然后允许以下这句话溜到了自己嘴边，“只不过下一次我见到萨拉的时候，我要告诉她，除非我们这次决赛夺冠，然后在2014世界杯再次夺冠，否则不能答应你的求婚。”

“你不能这么说，”卡西惊了，然后当哈维开始咯咯笑了起来的时候，卡西反应了过来，他一把拽过最近的枕头，然后把哈维的头往里面摁。哈维顺手拿过了另一个枕头开始痛打他作为反击，不久之后，枕头里面的羽毛就飞满了房间，他们的头发上都落了许多白色的毛絮，他们面色通红，一起笑得上气不接下气。

“我觉得你是对的，”哈维终于说，在他们默默地检查了一下自己对整个房间造成的伤害后，“我们出去吧，去城里，然后希望清洁的仙女们会拿走这些床单，然后在我们的枕头底下放上薄荷草。”

格涅兹诺是个小城，哈维怀疑斗牛士们选择在这里扎营的原因是这里什么能做的娱乐都没有，只能训练。但 “卡舒比人（波兰民族之一）之眼”组成了许多休闲娱乐的设施，大部分是为家庭提供的，然后哈维说服了卡西把他的自尊全部扔在了酒店房间后面，然后剩下的一整天都陪他玩。

他们爬上了沙漏形状的“瞳孔”的212阶旋转楼梯，在他们接近楼顶时，卡西开始称赞这里的风景，辽阔的波罗的海以及乡村的景色。他们租了电动汽车，然后互相追逐着玩，好像学生时代那样在路上盘旋。他们玩了几局迷你高尔夫的友谊赛，哈维给自己的障碍难度设成了等级8，而且仍然在没有流出一滴汗的情况下赢得了比赛。（卡西说这是不公平的比赛，因为哈维生命中的主要目标就是传出准确的球，提高传球准确率，而他的主要人生目标是阻止球击中目标。但哈维只是大笑，然后要了他们赌的那杯啤酒。）

他们很久没有在不是足球的户外运动里一起度过这么长的时间了。当没有队长袖标的责任时，卡西看起来特别年轻与无忧无虑。他们在几杯饮料下肚后都被一种淡淡的怀念过去的感情所笼罩，隔着桌子对对方温柔而充满喜爱地微笑。

“你还记得那次吗，我们错过了从格拉纳达开出的火车，然后乞求车站的经理让我们上下一班车——”哈维开始说。

“然后一开始我们以为他肯定认不出我们来，但他还是认出来了，但他碰巧同时仇恨着皇家马德里还有巴塞罗那两支队伍，因为我们那年都在联赛里羞辱过格拉纳达。”卡西帮他说完，咯咯笑着，“我们不得不在格拉纳达呆了一晚，然后错过了第二天早上的国家队训练。普伊快被气死了。”

“你还记得你带我去马德里见你爸爸的姑妈的时候，我还没从世俱杯的时差里倒回来，然后忘了停止倒咖啡，结果它流了满桌都是吗？”

卡西笑到他眼睛充满了泪水：“我从没见过你那么惭愧，从前往后都没有过。”

“你还记得那个塞维利亚的秋天晚上，我们躺在星空底下喝曼萨尼亚酒，然后听着从远处广场上传来的吉他声的事吗？”哈维垂了垂眼睛，然后看上去有些犹豫地看着他的朋友。

“那是完美的回忆，”卡西说，突然完全清醒了，然后他盯着哈维的眼睛，表情是严肃甚至虔诚的。“我永远都不会忘。”他的膝盖在桌子底下和善地碰了碰哈维的腿。

“我也是，”哈维同意道，对一阵扫过他全身的感激之情感到惊讶。虽然他与卡西的长时间的恋爱关系已经结束，他也不会用他们分享的回忆去换任何东西。“我也永远都不会。”

如果他们的目标是将对方从各自的感情麻烦中开导出来，他们几乎就要成功了。但在那天下午将近黄昏的时候，在他们路过那个等比例还原的恐龙骨架模型，踩着自己的被夕阳照得长长的影子走回旅馆时，哈维突然看见了一个熟悉的人影，然后被钉在了原地，让走在他身后的卡西撞了上来。

南多站在那头霸王龙的旁边，他的小女儿——叫Nora？——被他抱在怀里，他的儿子Leo扯着他的裤脚，用一只小小的可爱的拳头。哈维站得太远，无法听到他们在说什么，Olalla歪了歪她的头，而南多看上去有些阴沉。然后Leo扯了扯他的裤子，南多低头，看着他笑了，他的整个脸亮了起来。

在哈维的心脏附近的某个位置轻轻扭了一下，他吞了一口口水，转过身去，沿着他们来时的路走了回去，希望南多没法认出他背对着夕阳的脸。他有一千万个想法在脑子里疯转，但他并没能够识别出任何一个。  
卡西沉默地走在他的身后，跟着他，他的嘴唇又紧紧地抿成了一条缝。

他们那晚都没有提到那次偶然的遇见。要说其他的事情很容易，被其他事情分散注意力，听他们归来的队友说他们在城市周边的冒险故事。塞斯克特别赞美了他好不容易找到的一家糕点店，里面卖一种名为Paczki的、他发现特别好吃的点心。

哈维很喜欢听他的队友们的新鲜故事，但每当有一个新的人走进来时，他都会充满希望地去瞟一眼。

先是过了几分钟，然后小时，并没有托雷斯的踪迹。最后哈维也放弃了，找了个借口离开，他说自己昨晚并没有睡足够的觉（虽然他强烈地怀疑队伍里没有一个人昨晚好好睡觉了）。

在他往回走的时候，他在酒店的走廊的尽头看见了南多，正在拿出钥匙准备开自己房间的门。哈维眼前一亮，深呼吸了一口气，然后开始小跑。

南多抬头看了一眼，然后肉眼可见地退缩了一下，重新低头看着地板而且看上去整个人缩了起来，同时努力地找出钥匙来开门。

“小男孩（金童）”，哈维高声说，“你有一分钟时间吗？”

另外那个人把钥匙留在了门锁上，然后转身面对他，抱起手臂，看起来很谨慎：“怎么了？”

哈维赶上了他，几乎要伸出手去拉他的手臂，然后想到了更好的做法：“我只是想说……我很抱歉，为今天早上发生的事情。”

南多张开了嘴想说话，然后又闭上了。他看起来更应该被称作迷惑，而不是满足，但他僵硬绷直的身体肉眼可见地舒缓下来。因此被激励了一些，哈维继续说，“你是对的，你从没假装这些事比它曾经是的东西有更多含义。我没有理由或者权利去失望。”

他想试着笑笑，抬起了一只手，搂住了南多的后脖子，“我在接受这个工作之前就知道它很危险。”

南多低头看了他好一会儿，然后他用嘶哑的声音说，“道歉接受了。”弯腰将哈维拉进一个拥抱里。哈维在他的怀抱里松弛下来，感到万分放松。他闻着他身上的气味，感受他的心脏在他耳朵下方不远处跳动。

当他们分开时，南多将他的脑袋示意性地往门里一指，但哈维向后退了一步：“不是今晚。”

“那其他时间呢？”南多明显努力让自己不要听起来太过热切与渴望，但尽管如此也让他有些不舒服。

“我不知道，”哈维诚实地回答道，他试图挤出一个笑容，最终成功了：“明天见。”

他们第二天的繁重训练任务让两个队长都无暇关注自己的爱情生活。卡西又看上去压力很大了，在他们战术排练时不停地记着笔记，托雷斯在一次模拟比赛的射门前犹豫了。哈维在身体状况上非常好，而且准备全身心地投入决赛的准备过程中，这有效地从他仍要做出的那个决定中分散了他的注意力。

在他们下午的训练即将结束时，哈维将一只手臂挂在了托雷斯的肩膀上，后者十分努力地不要显示出自己的灰心丧气，“明天会更好的。”他向他保证。

“今晚呢？”托雷斯小声问。

哈维犹豫了一秒钟，感觉精神有些分裂；然后摇了摇头，放开了他，一个人继续向前走下去。

决赛的前一天充满了公关的杂活儿，这是卡西和哈维所承担的责任，由他们的领导者的角色所带来的。牢记着普约尔早先的训诫，哈维尽了他最大的努力，想在采访中表现得精明而又公正坦率。他在采访里承认了自己在欧洲杯上的表现并不是他的最佳状态，然后说希望自己能在决赛中展现最好的自己。他甚至承认了他不确定这是不是他最后一届大赛，虽然他强调了他感觉很好，而且是西班牙迄今为止取得的胜利的重要部分。

但当他被问到他是否赞成西班牙的打法，他们总是险胜，而且很少快速反击，比赛开始变得看起来很无聊，他忍不住笑了出来。“如果我们很无聊，但我们总是赢球，那么我觉得这很好。”

他还没有厌倦足球，他可以继续踢比赛。

就像他们说过的那样，大卫-比利亚和普伊在那天下午出现了。如果曾经有过关于让前国家队的球员来到此地的适当性有任何疑问，也会立刻被他们到来时的普遍兴奋与愉悦所驱散。而且看完了所有西班牙和意大利比赛的比利亚和普伊，敏捷地开始跟每个单独的球员聊天，给其中某个人一个警示，然后其中给某个人一个鼓励的拥抱。

很快就轮到了哈维，普伊将他拉到一个安静的角落，然后问了问他的老伤，“这是它们在一年中最好的时刻了，”哈维说，而且这是真的。

“还有其他事情呢？”普伊小声说。

“还没有解决。”他必须承认。

“解决它，”普伊的声音如同钢铁般坚硬，“最好在比赛之前。这样的分心的东西是你现在最不需要的。”

哈维怀疑地嘟囔了几句，好像是“你说起来容易。”然后普伊将一只手重重地压在他肩膀上。

“要坚强。”他柔声说，“遵从你的内心，无论你做什么，到最后都会没事的。”

“你怎么知道？”哈维忍不住问。

“我了解你。”普伊的回答是这样，他保证性地捏了捏他的肩膀，然后他离开了。


	6. 最后的邂逅

第六章 最后的邂逅

哈维不太确定它怎么发生，或者为什么发生，甚至什么时候发生的。也许是因为他重新找到了和卡西在这段关系中的平衡，他终于接受了过去的事情已经过去，而他在他们现在坚实的友谊里获得了极大的安全感，同时包括现在和未来的安全感。也许是普伊带有智慧的建议总会在他后脑的某处闪耀着。他同时也不能否认，在重大比赛的前一晚，他总会特别精力充沛，与其他人分享自己兴奋之情的渴望几乎要冲破皮肤出来，而且这是最重要的比赛之一。

无论哪种原因，当南多在22:00左右敲响他的房门时，哈维发现自己已经准备好了说‘是’。

“我等了你一整晚了，”他假装埋怨对方，朝他眨眼。

托雷斯站在那儿，穿得整整齐齐，慢慢地有笑容划过他的面颊，他只简单地说了一句，“好”。

“不过我不知道我们可以去哪里，”哈维警告他，“伊克尔今晚会待在房间里，他可能会在任何时候回来，马塔？”

“他也在卧室里，”不过托雷斯并没有显得失望，事实上，他的眼睛在跳舞：“但这没有事。”

“为自己找理由。”哈维小声说，在快速看了左右走廊后倾身向前，从对方口中偷到一个轻吻。

“不，不是，”托雷斯说，看上去很神秘，“我有一个惊喜。”

“我不喜欢惊喜。”哈维草率地说。

“你会喜欢这个，”托雷斯保证。他将哈维带到了电梯里，然后在哈维的抗议声中取下了领带，再蒙住了他的眼睛，丝绸抵着他的睫毛和眉毛。“相信我就够了。”

哈维感到头昏眼花，他的心脏猛烈地跳动着，一旦电梯开始移动，他花了很大努力才没有一手抓住托雷斯的胳膊然后另一只手扯下领带。“我们这是他妈的要去哪儿？”

“放松一下，”托雷斯冲着他的耳朵里小声说，手臂圈在了他僵硬的肩膀上。  
哈维有些烦躁，在电梯继续上升的时候，他的重心不安地从一只脚倒到另一只脚。没法看见，没法控制……这对他来说非常困难，但他也知道向托雷斯展示他的信任有多么重要。

最后脚边的一下抖动，告诉他电梯已经停下来了。托雷斯继续用一只手臂搅着他的肩膀，但用另一只手伸手抓住了他的手，引领他向前，让他在走过电梯门时候保持平衡，“现在我们前面有些楼梯。”

“你一定是在逗我，”哈维抱怨道，但当托雷斯举起抓着他的手的时候，他抬起自己的膝盖然后发现脚落到了第一级台阶上。

“一，”托雷斯鼓励地说，“二……”

“你很喜欢做这个，是吧？”

“很快就到了。还有一级台阶。好了，别动。”哈维听见了一扇门打开的声音，然后冷风吹过了他的脸，“现在继续往前走几步。”在他向前走的时候，托雷斯取下了他眼前的领带，“我们到这里了！”

“这里”原来是旅馆的天台，在天气恶劣的情况下，在楼梯入口有个遮阳棚，然后在那底下有一个——

“你把你的床垫，”哈维喘着气说，“拖到了天台来？”

“我先在下面放了一块床单，”托雷斯说，他的脸色仍旧很明亮，“别担心，这将会很完美——”

“啊，确实挺完美的，直到开始下雨，或者更好，某些新闻记者的直升飞机飞过，然后第二天我们的光屁股就会上电视了。”

“哈维，”托雷斯简单地说，“天上没有云，而且我们会早在直升飞机发现我们之前就听见他们。”他抓住了哈维的手，慢慢地将他拉近，弯着头吻他的手腕与肘部内侧的脉搏。

“这里会有蚊子，”哈维小声说出他最后一个借口，发现自己逐渐开始瘫软了。托雷斯抬头后笑了笑，在没有放开哈维的情况下，他从裤子后面掏出一小管驱虫剂，“现在我有一个把我的手摸遍你全身的借口了。”他说，笑着。

哈维忍不住笑他：“南多，那玩意儿是有毒的。如果你想给我涂上那些，那你的嘴就不该靠近我了。”

南多扬起一条眉毛，低头去看他手里的小管子，再看了一眼哈维的胯部，然后再看瓶子，最后随手将它扔到了自己肩膀后面。

“那我们尽量穿着衣服，”他保证，“大部分。”然后伸手去解开哈维的裤子。他们接吻，非常用力，非常饥渴。南多用宽大的手掌紧紧地盖在他的内裤上，慢慢地上下滑动，直到他呻吟着急切地将自己往另一个男人的手里顶着。南多跪在了床垫上，向后坐在了他的脚踝上，哈维赤裸着，支撑着自己，闭上了眼睛，在南多的舌头的碰触下颤抖着。

南多的嘴唇柔软而香甜，而他正在对哈维的阴茎的下方做一些妙不可言的事情。“操，南多，”他抽了一口气，“操，我……”他可以放弃自己身体的控制权，可以将自己完全交给另一个人掌控，但他没有。实际上，他努力控制着自己的身体跟上另一个男人的节奏，只不过他的自控力随着时间的过去开始一点一点地消失，他已经无法知道到底南多的舌头在碰触他哪个部位，直到——

“我收回我的话，”他喘着粗气，嘴唇中溜出无意义的喊叫，手紧紧地抓住南多的肩膀，“这是……啊啊啊啊,好主意……啊啊啊。”在整整一秒钟里，他字面意义上看见了星星在他眼前漂浮，他的血压蹿高又急坠。

他知道的下一件事情，是他跪在地上，鼻子紧贴着南多的胸膛和肋骨，骨头像黄油一样柔软。如果他不是被这致命的快感所淹没，他可能会意识到他的一些液体溅到了南多的衬衫上。“嗯……”哈维说，“抱歉，”他试着把自己拉开，但只能让托雷斯的手臂更紧地缠绕在自己身上。

这个前锋抚摸着他的背，然后吻了吻他的头顶，“别说了，没事。这实在感觉太棒了。”他柔声说，然后哈维突然发现，又一次，他不是唯一一个高潮的人——尽管在他的位置无法看到任何东西，他的下巴挨着另一个人的胸口，他仍然能闻到从托雷斯的裤子前方阵阵传来的麝香味。

像之前那次那样茫然，他转了转自己的头，直到他能抬起头看着南多，后者也朝他微笑，靠下来给了他一个漫长的亲吻。

“你是对的，”哈维在他们终于分开之后说，“我会喜欢这个。”

托雷斯笑出了声，清晰响亮得像孩子的大笑，然后向后靠去，拉着哈维和他一起躺下。今晚的月亮是3/4圆左右的样子，它从建筑的另一端升起。最早的几颗星星开始在夜空里出现。

“南多，”哈维突然说，“这是最后一次吗？”

托雷斯绷紧了一下身子，不用问就理解了他什么意思，“我不知道。”他承认说。

“这永远不是什么事先你能知道的事情，是吧？”哈维笑道，大部分是对自己说的，“我的意思是，如果你早知道，如果你确定地知道这是结局，知道某个人会最终跟你分手，或者离开你，好吧，那你一开始就不会跟他在一起了。”

“你也不会吧？”南多问，他伸手环住哈维的腰，拇指在他的皮肤上打着小圈儿，“你很抱歉我把你带到这儿来吗？”

哈维仅仅犹豫了半秒钟，然后他将他将嘴唇印在了南多的右手背上。“不，”他说，而且他意识到自己说的是真话。“我感觉也许我应该感到抱歉，但……不，我不抱歉。”

“好呀。”南多说，然后将两人的身体挤得更紧了一些。

“这有可能是我们最后一届欧洲杯了。”哈维在几秒钟后小声说。

（译者注：真的是，哈维在2014世界杯后离开，托雷斯没入选2016欧洲杯名单，2012确实是他们最后一届欧洲杯。本文写于2012年底。）

“嗯……”托雷斯昏昏欲睡地说道，“你对博斯克将你选入这届的名单感到抱歉吗？”

哈维发出了愤怒的哼声然后锤了托雷斯的手臂一下，不重，南多以一种半满意的方式笑了一下，然后睁开了眼睛。

但哈维现在在思考，很努力地想将它说出来：“你真的不能看出这里面的区别？这里面肯定有区别。”

“‘肯定’？”南多重复，听起来被逗笑了，“我看不出为什么。如果你全心全意地享受做某件事情，而且你知道某一天周围的环境会强迫你停止，比你原来可以做的少做一次怎么会更好呢？”

“爱。”哈维纠正他。

“嗯？”

“我全心全意地爱踢足球。”哈维解释说。

“我知道。”南多轻柔地说，然后将一只手臂围上他的肩膀，“每个人都知道。”

哈维安静地躺了一会儿，看着在他们头顶的星星，思考着问题，“事情是这样。”他最后说。

“当我踢足球时，我会忘记了自己。我不在意我看起来怎么样，或者这次传球是否能成功，或者我能不能进球。我只是留意我每个队友的位置，然后当我们持有球权时，跟每个队友分享球权，然后在我们没有球权的时候，把球夺回来。我觉得这是那个困扰着你的问题。”

他牵起南多的手，手指滑入对方的指缝，与他十指相扣，再大力地挤了挤他的手，想要缓解即将说出的这番话给他带来的疼痛：“你是个很好的人，南多。一个慷慨大方的人，你让我看到了那一个侧面的你。但在球场上，前锋倾向于自私。对某些来说，这样就行，但对你来说，那施加了太多压力。所以不要再想着自己，不要再想着你是否能够进球。想着你的球队，想想你怎样能够帮我们赢球。”

南多看着他，眼睛在黑暗中闪着光。他小小地摇了摇头，好像准备理清这件事。“博斯克明天可能甚至不会让我上场，”他指出，显然已经准备好了面对最坏的结果。

突然间夜空有一丝光亮闪现，在靠近地平线的位置。哈维转过头去，托雷斯坐了起来，“你看见那个了吗？”

“一颗流星。”哈维认出来了，他没法抑制住自己的一丝兴奋。

托雷斯紧紧地闭上了眼睛，“我知道我在祈祷什么。”

曾经的哈维会对这个主意嗤之以鼻，但他这回也坐了起来，将只一手臂围过托雷斯的肩膀，然后也闭上了眼睛。“我知道，”他对着对方的耳边说，“我也知道。”

当他在西班牙的国歌声中安静地站着时，哈维没有感到真实的紧张感，只有一种警惕的兴奋感，让他的血液欢快地在血管里奔腾。对于这可能是他人生最后一届大赛决赛的认知本可能让他心情低落，但事实是，这更让他提高了敏感度与加强了他的决心，去最完满地享受这场比赛的每一分每一秒。

他们的第一个进球是意料之外的，但是也是一个极其漂亮的进球，是西班牙的传球游戏的教科书。哈维将球喂给安德烈斯，他将球传给了正在前插的塞斯克，被其中一个后卫挡住了，塞斯克看起来是被他逼向了底线，但在球要出线的那一刻他将球一脚踹回了禁区内，然后它被小大卫-席尔瓦一头撞进了网里。

然后，在半场结束前不久，约尔迪-阿尔巴将球传给哈维，然后像一颗出膛的子弹那样飞速前插，哈维在将球传给他之前盘带了几秒钟，然后将它准确地送到了阿尔巴的脚边，穿过了所有的意大利后卫，特别是那个使劲试图撞开阿尔巴的。即使是布冯的最后努力也无法阻止阿尔巴的射门得分。

博斯克在半场休息时尽了他的最大努力让他们冷静下来，提醒他们意大利还有最少45分钟的时间来逆转结果。但哈维从心底知道，这是他们不可能输掉的比赛。皮克和拉莫斯仿佛他们一辈子都在一起搭档中后卫那样默契，安德烈斯是真正的魔术师，阿尔巴的速度快得像跑马，而他，哈维，正在拿出他整个欧洲杯中最好的表现。他美好心情上的唯一一个污点，是托雷斯从他那侧的衣柜旁边投来的对上场望眼欲穿的目光。

在一阵冲动之下，哈维走到了博斯克的身边，问他是否有时间说句话。老人俯视着他，有些惊讶，但仍和以前一样文雅。“我觉得你应该换托雷斯上去，”哈维告诉他，“今天他的状态很好，我敢保证。”

博斯克的嘴唇在他的白胡子下面扭曲成了一个不敢置信的表情，然后他将一只慈爱的手掌搭在了哈维肩膀上，只说了一句：“我们等着看吧。”

而且确实，就像教练嘱咐过他们的一样，意大利人还没有屈服。Di Natale上场了，换下了Cassano，而且他在六分钟内差点连续两次接近得分了。他第二次机会被一个注意力极其集中的卡西阻止了。但当他们的第二个球员受伤时——蒂亚戈-莫塔，而且他们也没有换人名额了，这场比赛也就相当于结束了。认识到了这一点，哈维特意降低了比赛的节奏，感受到他所希望的结果就要达成了，特别是在接近结束时，球迷看台传来的越来越大声的欢呼。

在第75分钟，托雷斯上来换下了塞斯克，从他踏入球场的那一刻起，哈维就感受到了他们之间的连接，他们之间隐形的牵扯的绳索。他在任何时候都准确地知道托雷斯在哪里，不需要用眼睛去看。然后十分钟后，当他从皮尔洛脚下巧妙地抢回皮球时，他没有停球就直接一脚把球传给了托雷斯。托雷斯打入进球后，他脸上的胜利表情是哈维见过的最美的东西。

而且仅仅四分钟过后，他又一次把球喂给了托雷斯，一个远距离的地面传球，这一次，不是自己直接射门，托雷斯把球击给了从他身后跑出来的马塔，慷慨地将进球送给了他，而哈维的内心几乎被骄傲所充满，对托雷斯的，也是对他的球队的。

当马塔兴奋地跳进他队友的怀抱里时，哈维小跑着和他们的后卫们一起跑过底线加入拥抱，托雷斯的脸在看到他的一瞬间亮了起来，他抓紧了哈维然后大喊着将他抱得双脚离地，转了一圈。

“全场最佳，”当他能呼吸时，哈维气喘吁吁地趴在托雷斯耳边说，不过高个子男人朝他笑了笑然后摇了摇头。

“你，那应该是你。”托雷斯大笑道，然后他双手抱紧了哈维的脖子然后用力地吻了一下他的面颊。

就像这样，比赛在一个4-0中结束了，在所有人都在说西班牙根本没有一个能进球的好前锋之后。所有人都在兴奋地尖叫，拥抱，还有交换球衣，不过意大利人基本上已经在眼含热泪了。

直到晚一点的时候，当他在更衣室里看见了跟他们连续第二个欧洲杯放在一起的集体照时，他才意识到，托雷斯在他们第一次时说他一直觉得他很辣不是说谎。他总站在他身边，他自己呢，则将一只手放在了托雷斯的大腿内侧上。在赛后的狂欢中，他能够记住的还有，Nora一只手里拿着玩具跑向托雷斯，那个前锋抱住并且吻了Olalla，西班牙的旗帜被系在他的腰上。

哈维的父母和兄弟姐妹都来到现场观看了决赛，他们的到来令他感到温暖而舒适，但仍旧会在看见托雷斯与他的妻子和孩子一起庆祝时感到胸口有些疼痛。他会跟她们回到英格兰，而他会回到自己特拉萨空荡荡的房子里。他在怀疑自己是否有能力组建一个家庭，特别是现在，他唯一且永远的第一爱人，足球，即将离开他而去，投入更年轻的男人们的怀抱。

就在那时，他感觉到有人在他肩膀上拍了一下，当他转过身时，卡西搅住了他的肩膀，然后很用力地拥抱了他一下：“在欧洲杯决赛里有两个助攻！”他的队长在一片嘈杂里冲他的耳朵吼道，哈维也用力地回抱他，感到自己的心被感激所笼罩。他深深地吸了一口气，将自己埋在老朋友熟悉的气味里，青草、泥土和干净的汗味。无论发生了什么事，包括穆里尼奥最大的努力在内，有些东西永远不会改变。

“对于一个每个人都说即将退役的老朽来说还不错吧？”哈维说，卡西快乐地拽住他的肩膀不放手，假装没看见哈维在他守门员的手套上擦了擦眼睛：“来吧，老朽，我们去进行奖杯游行吧。”

尾声

第二天，当他和卡西在酒店里收拾行李，准备登机时，里奥-梅西打了电话来恭喜哈维。“恭喜！我就知道你能做到！”

“谢谢！我还是不能相信。我的意思是，我知道我们可能会做到，但是刚开始在这里的时候，我从来不相信我们真的能做到。”、

“跟皇马的球员一起踢球一定很难吧？”里奥表示同情地说，“我听说了一些传言，关于拉莫斯和皮克……”

“还有阿韦罗亚，和阿隆索，”哈维叹气道，“上帝啊，我们曾经有过冲突……不过伊克尔和我成功地帮助博斯克把队伍团结在了一起。”

“你的外交能力简直叹为观止。”梅西赞叹道。

但哈维的思绪飘到了其他地方去，“所以你怎么想？今年安德烈斯终于可以从你手中抢走金球奖了吗？”

里奥敏捷地从这个敏感问题中逃开了：“如果我们三个人能够作为金球奖的前三再次站在领奖台上，对我来说就足够了。”

哈维笑了出来，“我觉得克里斯蒂亚诺罗纳尔多会气死的，如果这真的发生。他毕竟赢了西甲，然后把葡萄牙拖到了半决赛。”

“如果他把他们带进了决赛……”里奥笑道。

“听听你这说的什么话。”哈维笑着说，“你不应该是那个谦虚的人才对吗？”

“这不关我事，”里奥抗议道，“这种奖是给赢家的，不是给走得比原定计划远的人的。”

“在我们和葡萄牙比赛里他有几个明显的机会，如果他早点能进那球，那么他就有可能越过我们然后拿走今年的金球了。”

“是啊。”里奥严肃地说。

就在那时，有些东西在哈维的视野里闪了闪，他抬起头来看向卡西，后者已经背上了行李包，正在看他的手表。“听着，里奥，我要走了，不过我很开心你打来电话。”

“好吧，我不想被说成没有体育精神。”里奥开玩笑地说，而且这个梗实在太明显了，没法被忽略。（注：本文第一章里哈维在采访里说皇马没有体育精神。）

哈维叹了一口气：“不是吧，你也来。我这辈子都要被提这个吗？”

“也许会被提到人们停止模仿拉莫斯摔了国王杯的那一天。”里奥回答。

“这个笑话永远不过时。”哈维对着话筒露齿笑。

就像平时那样，在回程飞机上，佩佩开始了他的表演，从模仿空乘人员的安全功能演示开始。空乘人员并没有对他的滑稽动作表示不满，而是跟他玩在了一起。在塞斯克旁边，皮克兴奋地把这一切都录了下来，然后发上了推特。

因为一些原因，可能是利物浦的老关系，南多决定跟佩佩坐在一起，在几排之外。哈维则最后跟小佩德罗坐在了一起，他在输了一局飞行棋后看起来很想死。

下午的晚些时候，停机坪上的热气像蒸笼一般迎接着他们，巴拉哈斯变成了一个疯人院，数百名支持者挥舞着手臂欢呼，在卡西和博斯克一起举起奖杯时用手机拍照。首先他们得在La Zarzuela 皇宫里举行一个欢迎派对，一旦和皇室成员的合影照完了以后，敞篷巴士会带着他们离开皇宫，然后进行冠军游行，直到到达Cibeles。

庆祝的人群之多是哈维从未体验过的，甚至比两年前世界杯游行的人还要多。一万人涌进了街道两旁，一望无际的红黄色海洋，以及一万张笑脸。他大多数时候都坐在巴士的前端，和巴塞罗那的球员们待在一起，隔三差五就呼喊着假装他们要丢掉奖杯了（注：拉莫斯梗）。一杯杯的酒精饮料向他递来；为了保证清醒，他总在喝水，以及嚼口香糖。（不像阿隆索，他的身材几乎是哈维的两倍，但在他们到达Cibeles的时候已经走不动路了）。

某一时刻，Silvia Barba（注：著名记者）堵住了他，然后开始发问：“哈维-赫尔南德斯，今天是多么美妙啊！你有什么要说的吗？”

当他把口香糖收进一边的腮帮子，然后张开嘴巴准备回答的时候，他感觉到一条熟悉的手臂滑过他的肩膀然后支持性地搂住了他。“啊，是啊，我非常高兴，为所有人高兴，特别是为我们。我觉得我们值得胜利，不过，唉随意啦，我们已经创造了历史，现在是庆祝的时候了。我们非常满意，是的！”

她的目光向上移动，然后盯住了托雷斯的脸，这位记者开始唠叨他怎样真正地创造了历史，以及那个站在他前面的人也是，但她必须伸出手去碰了碰那个前锋的肩膀才能吸引他的注意力。南多没有放下他搂着哈维的手臂，而是低了低头说：“我很幸运，因为队伍里大家都非常出色。”然后他张开了拳头不起眼地捏了一下哈维的肩膀。

“哈维-赫尔南德斯非常棒，对吧？”她的语气十分意味深长，盯住了托雷斯的眼睛。哈维突然紧张了起来，他仿佛涂了润滑油的脑子跑向了某些不该去的方向。

（译注：somebody is good经常在床上使用，表示某人性能力很强。）

“不，他才不是呢。”南多开玩笑说，然后他们两个一起放松了下来，爆发出一阵大笑。哈维充满感激地将手圈在了南多的腰上，然后给了他一个拥抱，记者此刻转向了马塔。

“昨天托雷斯给了你一个多棒的助攻啊！”她说，哈维转身，笑着对一些特别激动的球迷挥手。

他的注意力在听到自己名字的时候转回了记者身上，显然她正在问马塔和他一起踢球是什么体验。他皱了皱眉头，努力想听清马塔的回答，但是却不敢抬头看他：毕竟在欧洲杯上，马塔给他的脸色并不好。

“他是一个所有西班牙的年轻人都应该学习的榜样。一个职业生涯很长的传奇，而且我们都希望他能继续踢很久。”在他的身后，南多用力捏了捏他的肩膀表示赞同，而且哈维不用看他的脸也知道他在微笑。

记者采访完了马塔，突然咄咄逼人地转向托雷斯：“听着，现在我们已经连续拿下三座大赛奖杯了，下一个挑战是什么？”

“现在我们要享受胜利，因为我们付出了许多代价去得到它。”南多立刻回答说，哈维轻轻地拍着他的后背，因为他知道这不是夸大。

“下一个挑战是什么？”她坚持问，转向哈维，“你们将会怎样再次令我们震惊？”

“好吧，就像费尔南多说的那样，我们需要享受现在，然后，好吧，我们要拿联合会杯，然后世界杯，然后我们再看。但现在我们只需要享受现在！”他能感受到南多正在因为他的狂妄发言而笑得发抖，但他没有在乎。他们没有理由相信他们不会再次赢得它们，包括世界杯和欧洲杯，然后他会尽他所有的努力留在国家队。

显然记者很满意他的说法，决定放过他们了。“来吧，来吧，举起奖杯，”她指挥他们道，“把它给……让我想想，把它给安德烈斯-伊涅斯塔！”

哈维不禁为她仿佛大佬和老板一样的发言逗笑了，然后顺从地把奖杯给了安德烈斯，在路过他身边的时候拍了几下他的肩膀表示鼓励。起码这一次安德烈斯没有惊讶和慌张到说不出话，希望他能放松地度过记者的攻击时期。

拉莫斯，站在他的身后，笑着，并且以一种友好的方式撑着哈维来保持平衡，再次低头去吻奖杯。哈维开始想：看着他现在亲切的样子，应该很难置信在两个月之内，他就会尽他最大的努力，环着整个伯纳乌，追着我踢我屁股。但想起这个并不会让他觉得苦涩，而是接受了这种奇异而矛盾的经历。几秒钟之后，南多就再次赶上了他，伸出双臂从身后紧紧地抱住了他。在这一刻，哈维允许了自己闭上眼睛，简单地享受这一美好时刻。

END

（注：本文最后一句话，和普伊在之前电话里告诉哈维的话：“不用忧虑太多未来的走向，而是简单享受现在这一时刻。”是一模一样的）。

作者注释：

Timeline and References  
时间线和素材来源：  
球赛的描述基于UEFA官网的视频  
Match descriptions were based on personal viewing as well as loads of material from UEFA.com UEFA官方网址如下：（http://es.uefa.com/uefaeuro/index.html）  
时间线如下：  
1 June The Barcelona players joined the national team in Madrid巴塞罗那球员到达马德里  
3 June Spain vs China, 1-0  
4 June Preview of Xavi's provocative remarks to Canal+ (aired in its entirety on June 7)” 哈维对Canal+的采访视频地址：  
http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XmBgssqfrXw  
5 June Group photo 集体照地址：http://www.marca.com/2012/06/05/futbol/eurocopa_2012/espana/1338916189.html  
5 June Team arrives in Gdansk and checks into "Mistral Sport" hotel in Gniewino酒店入住照片地址：  
http://futbolita.com/2012/06/05/euro-2012-a-peek-into-the-spanish-national-teams-home-in-poland/  
9 June Xavi and Iker's interview ahead of the Italy game 哈维和卡西对意大利赛前采访地址：  
http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TH7RPDj12Bo  
10 June Spain vs. Italy, 1-1  
14 June Spain vs. Ireland, 4-0  
18 June Spain vs. Croatia, 1-0  
19 June Sergio Ramos bowls with Barça players拉莫斯与巴萨球员合影http://futbolita.com/2012/06/23/euro-2012-france-spain-preview-feat-the-fernando-torres-bus-driver-bowling-clan-french-wags/

23 June Spain vs. France, 2-0  
27 June Spain vs. Portugal, 0-0 (4-2)  
30 June Xavi and Iker's interview before the final  
http://www.goal.com/en/news/2898/euro-2012/2012/06/30/3211546/xavi-unsure-if-euro-2012-will-be-his-last-tournament-with  
哈维和卡西的决赛前采访  
1 July Spain vs. Italy, 4-0  
“2 July Xavi and Torres at Cibeles哈维和托雷斯在Cibeles的视频地址：  
http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BlYu1238mq4  
4 July Xavi's father reveals Spain tensions哈维父亲解释西班牙队内张力：  
http://soccernet.espn.go.com/news/story/_/id/1122592/xavi%27s-father-claims-mourinho-objected-to-iker-casillas-friendship?cc=5901


End file.
